Happiness for H: Something in White
by braillebaby
Summary: This is the third installment in the Happiness for H series. Emily has accepted Horatio's proposal of marriage. But among the happy details of planning a wedding, something sinister lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 11

It was almost 6:00 pm. Horatio didn't see Emily sitting at the computer, and she wasn't in the guest room. He went looking and saw her sitting on the stairs of the deck, knees drawn up to her chin. For some moments, Horatio watched her as he reflected over the last week.

They had arrived in Miami in the early evening a week ago. Upon arriving at his home, she had unpacked her things in the spare bedroom. That night she had slept in the spare room, having slipped in to bed while he was on the phone with Ray Jr. The next morning she was still asleep when he left for the office. Remembering Grandma Estin's suggestion not to wake her up, he had left her a note beside the coffeemaker, once more filled with water and her favorite vanilla hazelnut blend of beans and ready to go at a touch of a button. And so the pattern had been set. He went off to work each day and Emily kept herself busy with her Braille or visiting Jean at the **Book 'n Bean**. In the evening, they had dinner together and walked on the beach or watched a movie when the rain was pouring down outside. Friday evening they had gone out to dinner with Yelina and Ray Jr.

While they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements, he had assumed she would share his bed once they arrived back in Miami, picking up their relationship where they had left off in September. But he had sensed a change in her once she had been in his home. At first he thought she might be homesick and gave her her space. But a week had passed and though Emily seemed like she was enjoying herself, she still hadn't given any indication she was ready to move any farther in their physical relationship than when they were in Minnesota. Horatio hadn't wanted to push her for an explanation, fearing she might bolt from him once again.

He came to a decision and slid the glass doors aside, stepping quietly out onto the deck. Emily didn't hear him and continued to stare out in the direction of the ocean. He sat down beside her, hands between his knees.

"Hey, I was looking for you." She turned to look at him.

"I needed some fresh air."

"Mmm… I agree. Would you like to go for a ride? I heard a rumor there's a full moon."

Emily nodded, not sure what to say. For some reason, she had felt a little shy of him ever since they had arrived back in Miami. If Horatio noticed, he hadn't said anything.

"Good, grab whatever you need and we'll go." He smiled at her and got up. A moment later she heard the swish of the door as it opened.

Twenty minutes later they were in his car, heading north. The windows were open, letting in the night air. Horatio had slipped in a CD and soon Matt Nathanson's "Come On Get Higher" could be heard from the speakers. Emily peaked at Horatio as he drove, twisting her grandmother's ring on her finger. As she listened to the song, she wondered if he had chosen it on purpose. He didn't seem to be in a talkative mood, so she looked out the window on her side, wondering where they were going. In five minutes she knew. When she looked over at him, Horatio glanced at her.

"You know?"

"Of course," she said softly, glad he couldn't see her blush in the intimate darkness of the car.

The car had left the paved highway for a dirt road and they bumped along for a few minutes until the road ended near some mangrove trees and the glistening water beyond. Turning off the engine, they listened for several moments to the sound of the sighing of the breeze in the trees and the screech of night birds looking for their dinner. Horatio got out of the car and came around to help her out. The wind from the open window had tousled his hair and when he took her hand with a boyish grin, Emily felt her knees go weak. This time, Emily was familiar with the area too, and together they carefully made their way to a small wedge of sand, their only light from the full moon above them. She could just make out the stillness of the water beyond. The loose sand was working its way into her shoes once again, and she gave a little tug to his hand.

"Stop Horatio." Her hand was warm on his chest where she put her hand, using him to balance as she pulled off her shoes. They finished their short walk to the beach.

As he spread out the beach blanket, Emily looked out over the water. Once again a full moon was above them, and she could just make out the shadow of a dolphin as it broke the surface in the path of moonlight on the water.

" Sit down Emily." Horatio followed suit, whispering softly,

"They're still here." She felt his arms sliding around her, drawing her back against his chest, his legs on either side of her.

"Relax, sweetheart. You don't have to say anything." His voice was a mere whisper in her ear, but it made shivers run through her. Slowly she did relax, as she watched the sleek animals out on the water. In the stillness she could hear the soft puffs of air as they surfaced and dove again. Once again Emily lost track of time as they watched the performance nature put on for them.

When at last the animals moved out into the bay, Emily rested her head against Horatio's chest.

"That was just as wonderful as the first time, Horatio." She could hear the steady beat of his heart in her ear.

"Mmmm… I agree." His lips were in her hair. "You …" he hesitated, looking for the right word, "seemed a little down." He felt her head move back and forth. "Are you okay?" This time he could feel the nod of her head.

"I … I just … it feels … different than before Horatio. I thought when I came back with you, things would be just like before …" Emily stumbled to a halt, glad for the cover of darkness.

"Just like before I left." She finished in a whisper. He had leaned in closer to hear her. Emily trembled as she inhaled the citrus clean scent of his skin mingling with the smell of the beach. Horatio's arms tightened around her.

Emily sighed and looked up into the sky, her eyes on the twinkling stars above them. These same stars and moon would be shining at home, but on a frozen lake and snow-covered ground. She shuddered as a picture of Josh standing over her on the snow covered ground suddenly flashed across her memory.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, glad again that he could not see her face. "When will it go away?" she wondered aloud.

"Sometimes, it never does." Horatio's voice sounded sad.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 11, (part 2)

"Do you remember the first evening I brought you here?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Yes." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"It was after we went to see "The Tempest" at the beach. You held me in your arms like this almost all evening."

"I wanted to kiss you during the intermission."

"Yes and you almost did and then Ray Jr. stopped by with his girlfriend," Emily gave a soft laugh. "Not exactly the best timing on his part." She felt his chest move as Horatio laughed once.

"Mmmm … But I think coming here was much better." Emily spoke without thinking.

"I agree wholeheartedly." She felt his thumbs stroking her wrists. They were both silent remembering that evening.

Eventually, Horatio sighed and said,

"Em, I suppose we better get going."

"Ok." He stood and reached down a hand to help her up. Emily stood quickly and lost her balance in the soft sand. Horatio's arms caught her and she found herself looking into those moonlight blue eyes once more.

"Déjà vu," she murmured, caught like a moth in a flame by those eyes. Her palms lay flat against his chest and she felt one of his hands threading through the silky waterfall of her hair, coming to rest at her nape, his thumb stroking the side of her neck. Horatio's gaze slid to her lips, and he murmured,

"I want very much to kiss you Emily."

Maybe it was the magic of the moonlight or the memories of what had happened here between them almost 10 months ago.

"Yes, please Horatio." Emily's eyes closed as their lips met. Once again, Horatio's kiss was gentle, tentative, tasting and caressing her lips, not asking anything more than she was willing to give. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and he gathered her closer, shifting his feet so he could take more of her weight.

He lifted his mouth from hers, just enough to say her name, his voice husky with emotion. "Emily?" His thumb gently stroked her lips, and she opened her eyes. When Horatio dipped his head once more to kiss her, Emily allowed him to deepen the kiss and for some time she was aware of nothing but the warmth of his body against hers, the beating of their hearts, the softness of his hair slipping through her fingers and the warmth of his mouth as he claimed every inch of hers. She was allowed to do the same, touched that her kiss caused him to tremble in her arms.

Reluctantly, he lifted his head and she rested her forehead against his chest. Horatio stroked her silky hair, until their breathing steadied. After a time, he looked down at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they gathered up the beach blanket and her shoes and slowly made their way back to the car, hand in hand.

Emily was quiet on the ride back home. She knew what she needed to say to him now. It was just a matter of working up the courage to ask. Horatio had always been nothing but gentle with her, putting her needs before his. Which was why, Emily thought, she felt so guilty about what she felt she had to ask of him. Feeling better now that she had come to a decision, Emily put her head back and lost herself in the music coming from the stereo. "Come On Get Higher" was on once again and the lilting melody made her want to move her feet. She smiled to herself as she thought of being in Horatio's arms as this song played. Sensing her change in mood, Horatio glanced her way, wondering what she was thinking.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 11, (part 3)**

Emily picked up her tea and went in search of Horatio. It was going on 10:00 pm, and while the thought of putting it off for another day was tempting, she knew she needed to talk to him tonight. She found him – in the living room, staring at the dark fireplace. For some moments she stood drinking in the sight of him. His hair was tousled from the ocean breeze and her fingers running through it. It gave him a younger look, especially when he smiled. In her private opinion, he didn't do enough of it. She sipped her tea, watching the way his fingers drummed idly on his hips. He had changed into his sweats and a navy t-shirt. Emily looked at his bare arms, watching the muscles ripple as he crossed them in front of him, turning when he felt her eyes on him.

"Emily, I thought you had gone to bed." Horatio sounded surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, if I could." Emily stopped in front of him. He noticed how white her knuckles were as they clutched her mug of tea.

"Of course," his blue eyes were wary, wondering if he really wanted to hear what she had to say.

Emily swallowed.

"Horatio, I know I haven't been … I mean, we haven't … you're probably wondering why I haven't been with you at night, in your bed," she finished lamely. Horatio's eyes opened a bit wider and he let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Sit down Emily. I think we need to talk," he told her gently. She sank down on the sofa, sipping her tea to calm her nerves. Horatio followed suit, their knees almost touching. When she looked at him in the dim light of the single lamp, she saw the question in his blue eyes.

"I have been wondering about that," he said simply, his eyes never leaving her face.

"It's not because I don't want you, Horatio," she hastened to say, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I do, very much." Emily knew her face was probably bright red, but she didn't look away. "I feel guilty about what happened to you and I should have been here. But I wasn't and you had to be in the hospital alone. And now when I think about us together, as lovers, I feel so ashamed. I don't know what to do. So, I've just been avoiding you." Her hazel eyes were dark with emotion.

Unclamping her fingers from around the mug, Horatio took her hands in his. Blue eyes searched hazel for what seemed like forever.

"Sweetheart, I told you. That wasn't your fault. If you need time, there's no rush." Emily became aware of his thumbs stroking her palms. "I was afraid maybe something had happened with Josh that you weren't telling me about." Emily heard the question in his voice and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Her own eyes widened in horror as she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"NO! Horatio, there's been no one but you in my life since we ran into each other on the beach. I would never go out with Josh because I left you here!" He realized she had misunderstood what he hadn't wanted to put into words.

"Em, Emily, no. That's not what I meant."

"I don't understand," Emily murmured, bewildered.

Horatio sighed and looked away. When he looked back, his expression was serious and he spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"What I meant, was that you had trusted him and he … took advantage of that trust and hurt you in a way that made you feel ashamed or that it was your fault." How many times had he questioned women about being raped, he thought. And now, when it could possibly be someone he loved, he couldn't find the words to form the question. As Emily's eyes widened with understanding, his fingers held hers tighter and he said, "If something happened Emily, I don't want you to deal with it alone. Let me help, if I can. Otherwise, I know some good counselors that can help you. I just need to know," he finished softly. She was shaking her head no. He had to lean closer to hear what she was saying.

"No. Horatio, he didn't … do anything like that. He said some pretty horrible things that hurt my feelings, but he never touched me, like that. Oh, what am I going to do?" She wondered out loud. She could see the relief in Horatio's eyes, but he still had his doubts.

"Emily, you would tell me if he hurt you." She tugged her fingers from his hands and took his face in her hands.

"Horatio, he did not hurt me, I swear on my parent's graves, Josh did not do anything to me. You have got to believe me."

To her relief, he nodded, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Okay then," Emily sighed and self-consciously let her hands slide off his face, resting her palms against his chest. "I … I was thinking I would like to wait until our wedding night to … to make love." She quickly looked away from him, feeling her cheeks grow warm once again. When she dared to look at him again, she saw a possessive gleam in those oh so blue eyes.

"I'm ok with that Emily. But, I don't want to wait too terribly long for said wedding night. Do you have a date in mind?" Horatio's voice was playful, but she sensed he was quite serious.

"In 4 weeks, back home in Minnesota." Emily squeaked as his arms went around her, cuddling her close to him. She felt his hands running through her hair as he said,

"I'm not too choosy on where sweetheart. Whatever makes you happy. I just want it to be soon. 4 weeks is fine by me." Emily sighed in relief.

"Thank you Horatio."

"Maybe you could thank me properly?" Horatio's voice was a silky whisper in her ear.

"Just what did you have in mind, Lieutenant?"

"A kiss for starters, and then we'll see what happens next."

"Remember, one foot on the floor, Lieutenant." She heard him laugh softly as he nuzzled the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Yes, ma'am."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 14, 2009

Emily smiled at Horatio over her coffee.

"Why the smile sweetheart?" he looked up from cutting his pancakes. He had made breakfast for them, the tempting smell of coffee and maple syrup coaxing her out of bed.

"This is nice. I missed having breakfast with you in the morning." She picked up a strip of pancake with her fingers, rolled it up and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm …. These are as good as Grandma's."

Horatio shook his head, watching her as she licked her fingers, before repeating the process.

"You are the only person I've ever known who treats pancakes as finger food."

"They should be finger food. If you just use a bit of syrup, its possible to not even get very sticky." Emily looked up at him for a moment, grinning. "I do use a fork when I'm out in public in case you're wondering. I'm not entirely without manners."

"I can't imagine Grandma Estin raising you any other way." Horatio said with a smile. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Braille this morning, and lunch with Calleigh and Alexx this afternoon. You're sure you don't mind me having lunch with them, Horatio?" Emily was more anxious about having lunch with his team members than she cared to admit.

"Of course not, Em. Besides, you'll be doing me a favor," he said with a sigh.

"How so?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"Because I can tell Alexx has been dying to find out all the details about our engagement. I've managed to avoid her since we got back, but I don't know how much longer I can put her off." A smile was beginning to grow on Emily's face.

"So you're throwing me to the wolves, so to speak," Emily said, not able to keep a straight face.

"She'll be much more … gentle with you, Emily. Besides, I think they want wedding details."

"Oh," Emily said thoughtfully. "We haven't really discussed much about the wedding, Horatio. I called the church and got the date we wanted. Grandma offered the lodge for anyone who needs a place to stay and for the reception after the ceremony. I … I'd feel better if it was just a small affair. I hadn't really thought much about a guest list or anything." Emily frowned as she looked at him. "I think we need to figure these things out, Horatio."

"I agree Sweetheart," Horatio got up and carried his plate and cup to the dishwasher. "However, I've got to finish getting ready to go. Eric is picking me up so you take my car." As he passed by her chair, he leaned over and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm … you taste like syrup." Emily watched him disappear into the other room, then got up and finished clearing the breakfast things from the table. Since she had worked up the courage to talk to him about her feelings, things were better between them. She had been getting up early to see him off to work and Calleigh had noticed immediately that the boss had been in a much better frame of mind this week.

Emily poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and was on her way to the computer to hopefully finish up her Braille project. Horatio caught her, taking the mug from her hands and setting it on the desk, his hands going to her waist.

"Eric's outside. I've got to go. Call me about 10:00?"

She nodded, her hands resting on his chest. "I'll see you later, Lieutenant."

"Yes, you will." Horatio bent and kissed her. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Horatio."

She went to the window and watched him get in Eric's car. When she could no longer see the car, Emily went back to the computer, turned it on and sat down determined to finish her project, so she could request a new one. She missed her laptop, and made a mental note to ask Horatio when she could expect to get hers back.

Eric had been surprised by Horatio's request the day before.

"Emily left her Mustang in Minnesota?" he asked as they wound their way through morning traffic.

"For the time being." Horatio had slipped on his sunglasses, so the younger man couldn't see his expression.

"You don't sound too happy H."

"She drove one day when we went into town. It was snowing. No defrost on the back window and rear wheel drive. Need I say more?" Eric tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

"You survived, by the looks of it."

"Barely."

"Well," Eric said diplomatically, "at least we don't have blizzards in Miami."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 14 (Later that day)**

Emily heaved a sigh of relief as she carefully turned Horatio's car into the Crime Lab parking lot. She had protested the evening before that she didn't need his car, she could take the bus, or borrow Jean's car for the afternoon. Horatio wouldn't hear of it. Getting into the driver's seat and resetting the seat and mirrors to accommodate her slightly shorter frame, she felt like she was intruding into some intimate corner of his world.

Horatio had made sure he was outside by 12:50 p.m. Emily had promised to meet him before she went to lunch with Alexx and Calleigh. He watched as she carefully parked the car and locked it. Turning and seeing him standing on the sidewalk, Emily waved and headed quickly toward him.

Behind the lens of his sunglasses, Horatio let his gaze wander over her – she had let her long hair swing loose, the sides held back with mock tortoiseshell combs. He recognized her outfit – it was one of her favorites, ankle length denim skirt and white tank with a matching denim jacket.

"Hey you! I made it!" Emily dropped his car keys into his hand and he noticed just the slightest tremor in her hand.

"Are you ok, Emily?"

"Oh, yes," she slipped off her sunglasses. "Just a little nervous – between driving your car and thinking about this lunch, I'm fine." Her hazel eyes were bright.

"Relax sweetheart. The car looks like it's in one piece. I never would have insisted that you take it if I had any doubts."

"Oh, I know." She said quickly, still trying to get her breathing under control, looking around.

Horatio narrowed his eyes and putting his arm around her shoulders turned her toward the Crime Lab.

"Let's get you inside for a few minutes. I don't think Alexx is quite ready yet. You can wait in my office."

Emily let him lead her into the glass building, and signed in. Horatio took her hand and led her through the maze of glass corridors, until they reached his office. If he noticed the curious looks from people they encountered in the hall, he didn't show it. Shutting the door, he turned to see Emily standing in the middle of the room, hugging her arms around her as if she were cold.

He went to where she stood and gently put his arms around her, urging her closer.

"Hey, hey, relax Em," he soothed, slowly feeling some of the tension drain out of her.

Emily inhaled the familiar clean citrusy scent of his aftershave and slowly she began to relax, her hands slowly creeping up to rest on his shoulders. When he could feel her breathing return to normal, he brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs gently caressing the sides of her neck. Blue eyes and hazel eyes met and neither could look away.

He was just about to kiss her when there was a knock at his door.

"Horatio, it's Calleigh and Alexx. We heard Emily is with you." Horatio sighed.

"You better let them in, Horatio." Emily's voice intruded on his thoughts. "I'm okay now, really. Just a little case of nerves." His gaze narrowed and he carefully looked over her face before nodding and leaving her to unlock the door.

Alexx and Calleigh bounced in the office, welcoming her back with warm hugs. Before Emily knew what was happening, Alexx had her arm around Emily's shoulders and was leading her out the door, while Calleigh told Horatio,

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, Horatio. I might need to take a little longer lunch than usual though." He could only smile as he watched the three of them go down the hall, secretly relieved that he had been spared the grilling that Emily was sure to get about what had gone on up North.

The three women were enjoying a leisurely lunch at a little Italian restaurant Calleigh had recommended. After they had been seated and ordered, Alexx had leaned across the table and said,

"Okay, Horatio has been avoiding me for a week now and I just know something happened up in the snow. And judging by the placement of that ring on your finger, I'm guessing it was something very romantic. Since he won't tell us anything, we're hoping you can put us out of our misery, Emily."

"That is a lovely ring, Emily. It looks like an heirloom." Emily laid her hand on the table so Calleigh could see it.

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to Horatio when he asked for her blessing."

"Okay sugar. Out with it. We want details." Alexx was looking at her expectantly and so Emily found herself relating the events that had gone on at the lodge.

Over their pasta and a discussion of wedding plans, Calleigh asked,

"Emily, have you found a dress yet?"

Shaking her head no, Emily admitted,

"I wasn't really thinking a traditional wedding dress would be appropriate Calleigh. I … we don't want to have a big affair, just a simple ceremony at the church.

"Oh, Emily. That doesn't mean you still can't have a beautiful gown. You want Horatio's eyes to pop out when he sees you walking down that aisle." Emily knew she was blushing and looked down at her plate. She felt Alexx's hand cover hers and looked up.

"Emily, Calleigh and I are so happy for you both. It's good to see Horatio finally enjoy life again. It's in his eyes when he looks at you how much he loves you. And I can tell you love him too. You both deserve some happiness. So, why don't you surprise that red-haired man of yours with a wedding dress that will make him forget everything but you?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 17

Horatio used his knuckles to rap lightly on the semi-closed door of his spare bedroom. Nothing. He tried again.

"Emily." He gave the door a light push and it swung open revealing Emily's bare feet sticking out of the bottom of the blankets on the bed. The top of her head was just visible on the pillow. He smiled. Some things never changed. As he passed the bed, he reached down to run one finger lightly up the sole of her foot. It immediately was drawn up under the blankets.

He opened the curtains, letting in the early morning light.

Emily felt the bed sink down from his weight.

"Lieutenant, you had better have a good reason for this." The muffled voice came from beneath the blankets. "And there had best be a cup of coffee in your hand."

"Yes, I have a good reason - and a cup of coffee." He used one finger to pull back the blankets from her head. Hazel eyes regarded him, blinking in the light. He was dressed in his sweats and t-shirt.

"You're not going to work."

"No my dear, it's Saturday. You and I have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Well," he pulled the blankets back farther, revealing her shoulders, "a standing date for a run on the beach for starters."

They had no sooner arrived back at the house from their run, when Horatio's cell beeped. Emily watched as he looked at it, and turned away from her to take the call. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed toward the bedroom to shower and change.

"Okay, Frank. Thanks for letting me know." He paused, as Detective Tripp asked if Emily was going back to Minnesota soon.

"Not if I can help it." Horatio answered softly, looking in the direction of his spare room.

"Well, if I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Frank." Horatio ended the call and slowly headed towards his bedroom to shower and change, wondering how Emily was going to take the news that the man facing extradition in Grand Marais had slipped away from the marshals at the Duluth Airport. There had been no news of Josh, but Horatio had an uneasy feeling that he and Emily hadn't seen the last of that man.

Emily was sitting at the computer when Horatio wandered into the room. He walked up behind her, looking at the blue screen filled with patterns of white dots. She felt his warm hands on her shoulders, and his silky voice in her ear.

"Chemistry?"

"Mmm …. No. I … um … finished the chemistry project. I didn't want any more chemistry once I left Miami. Too many memories. This is a kid's fiction book – literary style. Not much of a challenge. That feels good Horatio." Emily closed her eyes, enjoying the massaging motion of his hands on her shoulders. Inhaling the scent of his aftershave, she leaned back in her chair.

"When can I get my laptop back, Horatio? I miss being able to work in front of the fire, or on the deck or on the bed."

"Probably not for a while, sweetheart. I'd be happy to get you a new one, if you'd like. We could go look at them today." She turned to look at him. His hair was still damp from his shower, and his blue eyes looked serious.

"You don't have to do that, Horatio. I can use this computer. Besides," she turned back to the screen, "I'm going shopping with Calleigh and Alexx this afternoon." She hit the Save and waited until the message disappeared from the screen, before she began exiting out of the program. "I'm afraid after they're done with me, I'm not going to have much energy for anything else, but maybe spending a quiet evening here with you." She sighed as she swung the chair around. "And I promised Grandma I would only be away for about two weeks. I've got to think about going back home for a bit, Horatio."

His blue eyes searched her face as he took her hand. Tilting his head toward the sofa, he said quietly,

"I wanted to speak to you about that Emily. Come over here." He tugged her hand and she got up and followed him, her stomach tightening in apprehension.

He sat next to her, taking both her hands in his. For some moments, he looked at the ring on her finger. When he looked at her, she saw the worry he couldn't hide in his eyes.

"That phone call was from Frank. It seems," he hesitated, "that the man we were extraditing to Miami slipped away from the marshals in Duluth."

"That's too bad, Horatio. I know you wanted to question him without the Sheriff hanging around.

But what does that have to do with me going home?"

"I don't think he did it by himself. I would rather that you stay here with me until he gets caught or I can go back with you."

"Horatio, don't you think you're making too much of all this? That guy was after you. Josh is probably at the bottom of Lake Superior by now. I will be fine. Besides, Ghost will stick to me like glue once I arrive home. No one will get past him." Emily smiled at the thought of her pet. "I understand your concern, really," she hastened to add as he looked like he was going to argue with her, "but I refuse to hide out down here waiting to see what is going to happen next – if it ever does."

"Emily, I don't like the thought of you alone up there." Horatio's voice was stubborn, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Horatio, I don't want to argue with you." Emily slipped her hands from his, reaching up to gently smooth the worried lines from his face. "I just think you're being overprotective about this. Can we come to some sort of compromise? I wish I was more like Calleigh." She sighed.

One of Horatio's eyebrows went up and Emily dropped her hands, twisting them together in her lap.

"Well, she's so capable and can take care of herself. You would never be having this conversation with her."

"True, but she also has years of training behind her in addition to a proficiency with firearms." A small smile finally crept across his features and he gently drew her into his arms. "And, while she is a very dear friend in addition to being a crack CSI, I don't love her. My feelings for you are quite different, sweetheart, and I can't help but be protective. I'm rather glad you're not more like Calleigh," he added, nuzzling her neck.

"Why?" she asked, breathlessly, his wandering lips doing funny things to her breathing.

"I'd hate her to be mad at me. She's way too good with firearms. What did you say you're doing with Calleigh and Alexx today?"

"Shopping. They seem to think I need a fancy wedding gown." Emily gave a nervous laugh. "I know they mean well, but I don't want a big wedding Horatio. I … I … was wondering how you would feel about eloping?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 18

"Ok Grandma, I'll see you in a couple of days. Give Ghost a hug for me."

Emily ended the call and closed her eyes for a moment. Horatio had been watching her from across the room.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he approached her. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Grandma says everything is fine. There's been some vandalism around the resorts in the area. Nothing serious, by the sounds of it. Sheriff Larson thinks it's a couple of kids. Deputy Opterhoste is back on duty and will make some extra drive bys at Grandma's." Emily stopped and sighed again.

"You sound like you have your doubts, Em." She smiled at him ruefully.

"Your suspicious nature is rubbing off on me, Lieutenant. I keep thinking that if that guy hadn't slipped away from the marshals in Duluth, I wouldn't give the Sheriff's explanation a second thought. Now I'm imagining Josh lurking around every corner." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Emily, I can go with you on Friday. Why not wait a few more days and we'll go together?"

Emily looked up at him, putting her hands on his hips.

"I would love to Horatio. But I told Grandma I'd be there on Tuesday. She's counting on me to help her with some lodge bookkeeping and other things. And, she wants to go over a possible guest list for the wedding, so she can figure rooms and food for the reception." Horatio glimpsed fear in her eyes that had nothing to do with the suspected goings on of Josh or his gang.

"Are you sure you don't want to elope?" The question popped out before she could stop it.

"Sweetheart, I … thought we decided we would do whatever we wanted as far as our wedding goes. If you want a small affair that's fine. We can talk it over with your Grandmother next weekend. I'm sure she'll understand." His blue eyes were serious as he looked at her upturned face. "How did it go with Calleigh and Alexx the other day?" Emily closed her eyes and shuddered. "That bad?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded wordlessly.

"I'm glad for their help, Horatio, really. And I know they mean well. And I like them both immensely. But some of the shops we went to … I … I guess I'm not really the designer gown type."

"Hmmm …. So you're running away from them this time instead of me?" he teased, trying to lighten her mood.

"Maybe. You aren't mad?" she wondered. "I know they are like family to you. I would never want to do anything to upset that." Horatio gave a soft laugh and gathered her close to him.

"Of course not. I would like to have Yelina and Ray Jr. come for the wedding of course. We can have a reception here in Miami and invite everyone when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Oh." Emily's attention was diverted for the moment. "We're going on a honeymoon?"

"Of course," he said, surprised at her question. "After all that's gone on these last five months, I want some time alone with you, no work, no family, no pets. Just the two of us." Emily felt her face grow warm and she concentrated on a button on the front of his shirt.

"I'd like that, Horatio."

Her cell began chirping and Emily reluctantly moved away from him to answer it. She was surprised to see that the caller was Eric.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Eric. I'm not taking you away from anything important with H. am I?"

"No," Emily felt herself blushing again.

"Good." He sounded relieved. "Do you remember my friend Maria from the softball team last year?"

"Of course, Eric." Horatio heard the warmth in her voice.

"Well, she's been trying to find you. She was wondering if you'd be interested in co-coaching the team again this year. Some of the girls have been asking for you and Maria said she learned a lot working with you."

"Of course, I'd love too!" Emily was thrilled. "I learned a lot from her too, Eric," she added.

"Great. I'll let her know how to get in touch with you?"

"Sure, I um… I'm going back to Minnesota on Tuesday, but I'll be back in a week."

"I'll let her know. Have a safe trip, Emily." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "How does H feel about that?"

"Not too happy, I think." Emily murmured.

"Thanks for the heads up. The last time you were up there and he was here, even for 3 days, he was like a bear with a sore head."

They said good-bye and Emily turned to find Horatio regarding her with narrowed eyes.

"That was Eric," she said unnecessarily.

"I gathered that."

"His friend would like me to help coach the girls softball team again this year. I really enjoyed it last year. And the girls did really well!" Emily's dimple appeared when she remembered the excitement of the team when they ended their season with a winning record.

"I know," he folded his arms in front of him. "I went to some of the games, remember? I also remember, that I didn't see very much of you for the 3 months you were coaching."

"Oh," Emily's smile faded. "I wasn't aware that I had to check with you first."

"Em," Horatio walked toward her, "That's not what I meant. I want you to be happy and you are an excellent coach. However, just remember I'll be waiting for you at home, hmmmm?"

"Yes, sir."

That night, Emily lay in bed, unable to sleep. Worries about what might lie ahead when she went back home on Tuesday whirled around and around in her mind like some crazy carousel. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been lying awake for over two hours. She wondered if Horatio was awake. Picking up her blanket, she tiptoed out the door and crossed the hall to his room. The door was slightly open and she carefully nudged it open, calling out his name softly.

"What is it Emily?" His voice sounded wide awake, he hadn't been sleeping either. She stopped at the foot of the bed.

"I can't sleep. I don't want to be alone tonight, Horatio."

In her tank top and pajama pants, she almost looked like a child standing there, the blanket trailing on the ground.

"Why are you here, Emily?" His voice had become husky as he looked at her, propped up on one arm.

Her courage almost failed her and she took a deep breath.

"I wondered if I could sleep with you, tonight? I'll sleep on top of the blankets, Horatio. I keep thinking about what could happen when I go home. I guess I'm a little scared."

"Come here, sweetheart." Emily saw him sit up and she went to the far side of the bed and climbed in, scooting over the top of the thin blanket that covered it. When she reached him, he took the blanket from her, telling her to come closer. Once she was snuggled against him, he tucked in her blanket and put his arms around her. Emily found her head resting against his bare chest, the steady beat of his heart in her ear.

"Thank you, Horatio." She whispered, already feeling better.

"Sleep now, sweetheart." Emily felt him kiss her forehead and soon her steady breathing told him she was asleep. Horatio held her, memorizing the feel of her in his arms until at last, to his surprise, he fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 19

Emily awoke in Horatio's arms the next morning.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I was wondering if you'd wake up."

Emily stretched and murmured,

"It must be early – you're still in bed."

"Just after 6:00. I should be getting up and ready for work soon."

"Mmmm…. You don't sound like your heart's in it, Lieutenant. Any chance you can play hooky?"

"No, I am the boss, remember." When she sighed, he murmured, "but maybe I can leave early. Do you have something special in mind?"

"I do. But I'm not telling you, Lieutenant. Maybe that will be incentive to come home early today."

"That sounds nice. Especially the part about coming home to you."

Horatio gave in to the desire to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. He felt the shiver run through her at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"If you do that again Lieutenant, you may just be playing hooky after all."

"Very tempting sweetheart, but we have an agreement about waiting, remember?" Emily sighed.

"Another advantage of eloping. We would be married sooner." Horatio laughed and set her away from him, saying,

"I don't think you're quite awake yet sweetheart. I will go turn the coffee on before I shower. You have to get your own coffee this morning." He kissed her lightly on the mouth and slipped out of bed. Emily watched him as he left the bedroom, the scars from the attack of last September still standing out against his pale skin.

Emily was sipping her third cup of coffee, watching Horatio clip his badge and ID on his waist.

"I don't need your car, Horatio, really. I've got some things to do, but I can easily walk."

"Emily, we've been through this before. I would rather you didn't walk or –" he held up his hand to stem her protests, "use public transportation. And, while those options may be better for the environment, you driving my car would be better for my peace of mind." His blue gaze was pinning her to where she sat.

"No, Horatio." Emily set her cup down and stared him down from across the table. "I will be fine. If I feel even the teeny, tiniest bit like someone is watching me, I promise I will call you. I will pay close attention to my surroundings at all times. I will stay out of dark alleys and look both ways when I cross the street." She refused to back down from his practiced stare. "Lieutenant, that may work with your suspects, but it's not going to work with me." After several long seconds, he relented, looking away with a self-conscious smile and nod of his head.

"You're right. I'm being over-protective."

Emily picked up her coffee cup with a relieved sigh. Was it always going to be like this with them, she wondered to herself.

Horatio walked around to where she sat, and leaned over to kiss her good-bye. Instead of the usual light brush of his lips, this kiss was more demanding, hinting at the passion that was building beneath the surface. When he lifted his mouth from hers, Horatio said softly,

"I'll talk to you later, Em. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily was breathless, she had been totally unprepared for that kiss. She was still sitting at the table holding her coffee cup when she heard his car pull out of the garage several minutes later.

Two hours later, she had packaged up her final Braille volume and included a request for a new assignment. This time she was able to request one that included Nemeth or chemistry, as well as giving the agency her new address in Florida. Humming along with Coldplay on the radio, she went into the kitchen, intent on taking inventory to see what she needed from the store. Her plan was to make a special dinner for them. She was in the middle of this task, when her phone chirped. She glanced at it and saw that it was Jean.

"Hi, Em. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Slow. I'd really like to elope Jean."

"No way! I'm not missing the chance to be your maid of honor! Or to have my picture taken with that handsome husband-to-be of yours." Emily could just see the wicked little smirk on her friend's face. "So when are we going to go look for a dress?"

"What do you mean, Jean?" Emily sighed, she had had enough of looking for wedding dresses.

"I mean," Jean sighed dramatically, "as the bride, you have the privilege of finding the most hideous bridesmaid dress you can and I have to say, 'Oh, it's lovely,' and wear it."

Emily had to laugh.

"I would never do that to you, Jean. I was thinking maybe just something in basic black."

"Oh, that would be so wonderful. There's a very cute Vera Wang I've been dying to try on in the boutique down the street. This would be perfect! Come down and have lunch with me. We can run down and look at the dress then."

Emily hesitated. It would mean a bus ride and it might take off some of her prep time for the dinner she wanted to cook.

"All right Jean. But do you think you could run me back to Horatio's after you get done at 2:00? I've got things I need to clear up before I leave for home tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. See you about noon?"

"Noon it is."

Emily clicked off the phone after saying good-bye to Jean. She was about to call Horatio and tell him about her change in plans when she stopped. What could happen, really? She was probably safer taking the bus than driving in this city. Before she could change her mind, she dropped her cell in her bag and went back to making her shopping list.

Horatio was at his desk, going through his mail. At the bottom of the stack was an envelope without a postmark or postage. Carefully using his letter opener to turn over the envelope, he saw that it was unopened and except for his name on the front, had no identifying markings. He decided against taking it to the lab and opening it. Pulling a pair of latex gloves from his desk drawer, he put them on and carefully slit the envelope. Tapping it on the desk, a picture slid out, causing him to swallow hard and look away. When he could look again, he saw that included was a very short note, pieced together from the proverbial magazine and newspaper headlines.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 19 (part 2)

Emily dropped her package off at the post office and headed across the street to catch the bus that would take her across town to the **Book 'n Bean**. Slipping her earbuds in her ears, she found her "Bus Ride Songs" selection on her iPod and soon lost herself in the music. In her bag she had her canvas shopping bags for her purchases she planned to make after lunch and dress shopping with Jean. The bus arrived in a cloud of black exhaust and she climbed on, wondering if this form of transportation was really good for the environment.

The picture of Emily stared up at him. She lay on a bed, a man on top of her, his back to the camera. Judging by the position of their naked bodies, it was obvious what was going on between the two of them. But it was the look in her eyes that made Horatio swallow hard. There was a sadness she couldn't hide. Trying to ignore what was going on in the picture, Horatio looked for some clue as to when and where it was taken. He was fairly certain the man in the picture was Josh. There was little or no background to go on. Most of what had been there was cropped out. While he couldn't be certain, he guessed the picture was a couple years old.

Turning his attention to the pasted together note, he read:

MoRe WheRE This CamE FroM LieUTEnant CainE

DO You STILL WanT Her For YOUR WIfe?

STAy Tuned!

Emily stepped off the bus and walked the short block to the bookstore. Jean was at the counter when she went in.

"Hi! Sally just got here, so as soon as she gets settled, we can head out. You look pretty happy. Things must be going well with the Lieutenant. Has he told you where he's taking you on the honeymoon yet?" She winked at her friend.

Emily felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Jean, I … we … no, he won't tell me."

"Ohh, how romantic! I wonder where you'll be going? Did he ask if you have a passport? Paris? The Caribbean?"

"I don't know Jean." Emily said weakly. She was saved from further comment by Sally's arrival at the counter.

Ten minutes later, Emily and Jean set out down the block to the little boutique, talk turning to the more mundane day to day running of the **Book 'n Bean**.

Reaching for his phone, he hit the speed dial for Emily's phone. He got her voicemail.

"Emily, call me immediately." His voice was tight.

Horatio turned and stared unseeingly out the wall of windows in his office. There was no doubt in his mind now that Josh was alive and had probably had a hand in the escape in Duluth. He was also equally sure that it was not safe for Emily to go back to Minnesota. The question was how did the envelope arrive in his Crime Lab? Was Josh here in Miami? If so, that meant Emily was not safe here either. He also knew he had to get the picture and the note to the lab to be checked for fingerprints and anything else they could find. He groaned. No, he couldn't expose her like that, even to the people he was closest to. He looked at the note again. Reaching for his phone, he called Calleigh and asked her to bring her kit. Then he slipped the photograph into an evidence envelope and locked it in his desk drawer. He would deal with that one himself, he decided grimly.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 19 (part 3)**

"Well, Em, what do you think?" Jean did a model's twirl in front of the full-length mirror.

"It's you Jean." Emily smiled and said, "You look great. I remember wishing I looked more like you when we were in college." Jean stood facing her friend, smoothing the fabric over her hips.

"Hah!" She made a face at Emily. "Yeah, and I would have given anything to trade some of my curves for your legs! I can't remember how many times guys would come up and ask me who you were and all they could remember were your short skirts and gorgeous legs! So, is this ok with you? What kind of dress have you been looking at?"

Emily groaned.

"I've been seeing wedding dresses in my sleep – all bad!" As Jean continued to look at the dress she was wearing from every angle, her eyes met Em's in the mirror and she asked,

"Maybe I should ask what kind of dress do you have in mind, Em?"

Emily leaned against the wall and considered.

"Like the Lorrie Morgan song." Her friend shook her head. Emily recited softly,

"I'm looking for something in white, something that shimmers in soft candlelight.

Everyone says we're the most perfect pair, should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair?

The train must be long and the waist must be tight.

I'm looking for something in white."

Jean was looking at the faraway expression in her friend's eyes.

"It sounds like you know what you want, Em." Emily sighed and smiled just a little.

"I guess I'll know it when I see it, Jean."

"I'll be right there, Horatio." Eric looked at her quizzically across the table where they were having a late lunch. Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Horatio wants to see me. I'll catch you later, Eric." She gathered up her things and left the lunchroom quickly. She sensed something was up – and it wasn't good, judging by the sound of his voice.

Horatio was staring out his window when Calleigh knocked ten minutes later. The first thing she noticed when he opened the door was the grim set of his mouth and the worried lines around his eyes. She carefully shut the door and followed him back to his desk. An envelope and a single sheet of paper lay on it. He gestured toward them as he went around his desk.

"That was in my mail today. It was on the bottom of the stack, I'm guessing my prints are on the envelope from when I carried it to my office." Horatio's voice was short. He knew what needed to be done, but he could not get the picture of Emily out of his mind. He turned away from the desk to stare out the window.

Calleigh pulled a pair of gloves from her kit and carefully looked the envelope over. Then she turned her attention to the pasted together note. After reading it, she looked over to where her boss stood, his shoulders stiff.

"Horatio, this is about Emily." A short nod. "There was something else in the envelope." Another nod. "Can I see it?" This time he shook his head no. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh, carefully began going over the envelope and note, saying,

"Well, we might be able to get something from the handwriting on the envelope, especially if we have something to compare it too. Horatio I need to get these to the lab."

He turned to her then, swallowing hard. Calleigh saw the pain in his eyes and said softly,

"Horatio, I'll be as discreet as I can. No one else has to know about it, if you want it that way."

"Thank you Calleigh. I'll take care of the other piece myself." He answered her unspoken question.

Carefully slipping the envelope and note in evidence bags, Calleigh asked,

"Horatio, are you and Emily going to be ok?" He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"And how are you ladies doing?" Jean smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Genevieve, I'll take it. It will be perfect for Emily's wedding." The elderly shopkeeper smiled at Emily.

"Oh, so you are the bride. Congratulations. Have you a gown yet?"

Emily shook her head no. "I can't seem to find exactly what I'm looking for."

"Well, I have one, it's on consignment, but I think it would fit you." The woman was eyeing Emily up and down. "Would you like to see it?"

"Of course she would," Jean said with a grin. As the woman bustled away, Emily rolled her eyes at her friend. Jean was just emerging from the changing room, when Genevieve came back with the dress.

"Here you are dear. It's not really quite the right dress for Miami, but Jean mentioned the wedding will be in a more northern climate."

As the woman shook the dress out, Emily gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Oh, do go try it on, Em," Jean urged. Emily followed Genevieve into the changing room.

The shock of what was in the envelope was beginning to wear off and reaction was setting in. Horatio checked his cell. Nothing from Emily. He left another message. While his first instinct was to find her and make sure she was safe, he had no idea where to begin looking. She had said she would be running errands today. Needing to be doing something, but unable to look even clinically at the picture locked in his desk drawer, he left his office and walked quickly to reception and set about finding out what there was to know about the mystery envelope. By the time he was finished, Paula was near tears and he was no closer to knowing anything more than it had been on the reception desk when she arrived at 8:00 this morning.

Emily carefully walked out to the full-length mirror.

"What do you think Jean?" she asked softly. Even her normally talkative friend was almost speechless.

"Em, it is absolutely beautiful." Emily looked at herself in the mirror. The gown fit her like it was made for her. The bodice was white satin, hand-sewn beads and lace dotting it like falling snowflakes. The sleeves sat just at the curve of her shoulders and were long, covering the back of her hands. It showed off her gentle curves and from the yoked waist fell yards of satin with lace trim. Tiny rhinestones twinkled in the light. Genevieve had told her there were 25 satin covered buttons up the back, making Emily blush as she remarked that her new husband would be crazy with desire by the time he unbuttoned them all. The cathedral length train was the finishing touch. As Emily slid her hands along the silky satin, she murmured softly,

"It's perfect. Just how I imagined it should be."

Horatio was back in his office. Emily's cell continued to roll over to her voicemail. He hit the number for Grandma Estin, hoping that things were still quiet at the lodge. Remembering Josh's comment out in the woods regarding Kevin, it occurred to him that Grandma Estin might be able to shed some light on the relationship between Emily's husband and Josh.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 22

"Now, don't worry dear. Everything is quiet here. I've not had many guests, just our regulars. Between the cold and the economy, people aren't doing as much spur of the moment getaways."

"Well, I guess in this situation, I'm glad you haven't been too busy, Grandma. I feel guilty about not being there to help you out."

"Emily, there is nothing for you to feel guilty about. I'm more concerned about you and Horatio. You haven't mentioned him or the wedding during this whole conversation and I got a very strange call from him a few days ago. Now, what is going on with the two of you? I thought you had cleared up all the misunderstandings."

Emily sighed and leaned her head on the wall, staring out the sliding glass door. It was a dreary morning in Miami, the sun hidden by the clouds and a cold rain drizzling down.

"I wish I knew Grandma. He came home from work last Monday and absolutely forbid me to fly home on Tuesday. He wouldn't listen to anything I said and then he," Emily paused and took a deep breath to keep her voice from breaking, "told me he didn't feel very well and went into the bedroom and shut the door. I didn't see him the rest of the night. I made dinner and everything." Grandma Estin heard the catch in her granddaughter's voice.

"That certainly doesn't sound like Horatio," Grandma Estin remarked, thinking back to the phone conversation she had had with him on Monday afternoon.

"_Grandma Estin, Horatio Caine here."_

_"Well, Horatio, it's good to hear your voice, but you don't have to be so formal. You're almost family."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Now, what's wrong?" She had known almost from the moment she had heard his voice that something was not right._

_"Yes, a couple things Grandma Estin. Emily will not be coming home on Tuesday."_

_"She's okay, isn't she Horatio?"_

_"Yes, she's safe." His voice had hastened to reassure her. "I'm concerned that she might not be safe however if she goes home. The man they were extraditing to Miami escaped in Duluth and I believe that he didn't do it alone." Grandma Estin had picked up on the unspoken words immediately._

_"You think Josh was involved - that he isn't at the bottom of the river."_

_"I do."_

_"Okay, Lieutenant. I can accept that. Does my granddaughter know?"_

_"About the escape and the possibility that Josh is alive, yes," he had hedged, but she wasn't fooled._

_"I take it you haven't discussed this other part with her."_

_"No, ma'am."_

_"Well, Lieutenant, that is your decision and your business. Now, what else is on your mind?"_

Grandma Estin was brought back to the present by her granddaughter's voice.

"He won't tell me what's bothering him. He doesn't want me to leave the house, but when he's here he won't look at me when he talks to me. I stayed at Jean's a couple of nights and he sounded relieved when I told him I was going over there." Emily paused. Taking a deep breath, she said what she previously hadn't been able to put into words. "Grandma, do you think he's having second thoughts about marrying me?" Emily was blinking back tears furiously, wishing she was home and could cry on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Oh, Emily. I don't think that's it. I think," Grandma Estin stopped, trying to pick her words carefully, "he may need a little time to sort out some things. I know he loves you, Emily. It was probably a good idea to give him some space for a bit."

"I was afraid he might think I was running away again." Emily's voice was stronger.

"In this case, leaving was probably a good thing, dear. The important thing is that you went back to him."

Emily said good-bye to her grandmother and clicked off her phone, wandering over to the computer. She didn't think she could concentrate on her new Braille project, but she could download the text files and make some notes about the format. The new files were waiting for her there in her e-mail. She had several other new e-mails also. Her daily reminder to click for free bowls of food for animal shelters and 2 she didn't recognize. Since the fake e-mail from Jean, she was hesitant to open those unknowns. Moving them into the trash without another glance, she set about saving her files for her new Braille project.

Grandma Estin clicked off her phone and looked at Ghost, laying at her feet.

"I think they'll be home tomorrow. You miss them, hmmm?" The shepherd sighed and rubbed his chin on his paws. "Well, I'm sure they miss you too. So, what you say we go into the kitchen and find some lunch?" At the word lunch, the big dog's ears snapped up and he pushed himself up and followed her. As she heated soup and got out crackers, her mind kept going back to the conversation she had had with Horatio on Monday. Grandma Estin was more bothered by what Horatio had asked her next than she cared to admit.

_"I also need some information about Emily's first husband."_

_"Horatio, shouldn't you be asking my granddaughter these questions?"_

_"I … can't." He answered her, his voice hesitant._

_"You mean you can't or you won't, Lieutenant?" She heard him sigh._

_"I can't Grandma Estin. If I ask her, then she's going to want to know why and I want to spare her that."_

_"Hmmm. Don't you think I might be asking the same questions, Lieutenant?"_

_"I wouldn't doubt it, Grandma Estin, but I believe it would be easier to explain it to you than to Emily."_

_"Well, now I am curious, Horatio. Go on." Choosing his words carefully, Horatio had explained the strange note he had received, trying to gloss over the picture of Emily and the mystery man. Grandma Estin had listened quietly._

_"Surely you realize that is not a current picture, Horatio. Emily may run away from you occasionally, but she would never be seeing someone else behind your back." She could imagine him running his hand through his hair, making it stand up._

_"I know Grandma Estin. I'm concerned that this is not the only one. And, I'm not sure where or how the next one will show up. Before Josh went in the river that night, he said something about he and Kevin being best friends. I was wondering about that."_

Horatio was sitting in his office. Since the envelope had arrived on Monday, things between he and Emily could only be described as tense. And, he readily admitted, the blame for that could be placed squarely on his shoulders. He had arrived home and found Emily, happily making dinner for the two of them. Upon seeing the grim set of his mouth, she had sobered asking what was wrong. He had launched into a lecture about her checking her cell for messages, because he couldn't talk to her about what was really bothering him. Didn't she know he was worried about her when he couldn't get in touch with her? The hurt look in her eyes should have stopped him, but it only added fuel to his feelings of anger at himself for not being able to protect her from something like this. After forbidding her to go home the next day, he had pleaded not feeling well and went to his bedroom, refusing to talk to her the rest of the evening.

He had actually been relieved when she had called him at work the next day to say she was staying at her friend Jean's for a few days. He had been gone before she arrived back at his house today, but he would have to face her tonight. With a frustrated push of his chair, Horatio swung around to stare unseeingly out the window. When the knocking at his door started, he tried to ignore it.

"Horatio, it's Alexx. I know you're in there. I need to speak to you, NOW." He barely heard his friend's gasp at the haggard look on his face when he opened the door.

"Alexx, I'm not up for one of your lectures right now." She ignored his words and followed him into his office, after carefully shutting his door behind her. Coming to stand in front of his desk, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Horatio, something is going on. Emily hasn't returned my calls. Calleigh's being secretive about something and you have not been acting like a man who is getting married in less than 3 weeks. So, I want to know why the long face. Emily hasn't run away again, has she?"

He shook his head, not looking at her.

"You haven't gone and done something noble and misguided like calling off the wedding?" Another shake of his head. Alexx's sigh of relief was audible.

"Well, then. Whatever it is can be fixed, I'm sure."

"I don't know Alexx."

"Let me be the judge of that, Horatio. Now, sit down and tell me what's gone so very wrong with you and Emily."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 2)**

Emily closed her file and leaned back in the chair, stretching. A quick glance at the time at the bottom of the screen told her she had been at work for several hours. She wished Ghost or Dot 5 were here. The house was too quiet. After shutting the computer down, she poured another cup of coffee and went to the patio door. There was a weak sun trying to break through the clouds. Needing to do something besides mope around the lonely house, she decided to go for a run on the beach. If nothing else, the exercise would do her good and she might be able to sleep tonight.

"Talk to me Horatio."

"Alexx, this time, there is no simple answer. I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?" A small smile crept across his face.

"Do you know you are the second person who's said that to me this week?"

"Well, that other person must be very wise also. Did you talk to him or her?"

He nodded, meeting her eyes for just a moment, before his gaze slid away.

"Then talk to me, too."

"Alexx, I don't want to hurt Emily any more than I already have. I'm trying to protect her from something ugly that came into my possession. I can deal with it."

"You're not just talking about the "something ugly" you've got Calleigh working on, are you Horatio? You don't look like you're dealing with whatever it is, very well." He nodded again, his blue eyes refusing to look at her.

Alexx's brown eyes were sympathetic and she watched her friend sadly. How many times had she seen him reach out to the family of the victims that lay on her autopsy table? When it came to himself, however, he seemed unable to accept the same help from those that cared about him.

Mindful of Horatio's mood these days, Emily left a detailed note, complete with hand drawn map, on the counter regarding her whereabouts. She was doubtful that he would even return home before the dinner hour, but she had learned her lesson on Monday. Making sure she had her cell and that it was charged, she locked the door and did a few stretches on the deck, before heading toward the beach. It was fairly deserted on the sand and Emily turned up her iPod, losing herself in the music and the rhythmic motion of putting one foot in front of another. Thirty minutes later she was turning up the path toward the apartment complex where she had lived when she and Horatio had met.

"Okay, if you won't tell me what it is that you're trying to protect Emily from, tell me why you are hurting so bad." He looked at her, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Alexx, I'm not" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"You are hurting, Horatio Caine. It's written all over you. Oh, you're putting on a good show, but your friends can tell, you know."

"I saw her Alexx. I saw her in a picture that someone sent to me, in a moment she expected no other eyes to ever see her. And I can't get that out of my mind. I see ugly, horrible things every day, we all do. I've never been haunted like this. I'm afraid to tell her what I saw, what someone is trying to do. She might run away for good this time." After this short, anguished outburst, Horatio fell silent, swinging around in his chair to stare unseeingly out the window.

As Emily cut through the parking lot of the apartment complex, she looked up to see her old apartment. She thought she saw the curtains move in Mrs. Jensen's apartment below. Horatio believed Josh had gotten his information on her life in Miami from his great aunt. Emily couldn't believe that the kindly, elderly lady would maliciously be out to hurt her – or Horatio. Tempted to stop and knock on the woman's door, Emily remembered Horatio's mood of late. Probably not a good time to play amateur detective, she thought wryly. She was about halfway around the small lake when she heard the thunder over her music and felt the first drops of rain. By the time she had arrived back at the apartment complex it was beginning to rain steadily and she ducked into the shelter of the building. After several minutes of watching the rain pour down, she realized she was going to get very wet on the way home. Unless, maybe Mr. Opterhoste was home, maybe she could chat with him until the rain let up. She had just made up her mind to run up the stairs, when a door opened in front of her and Mrs. Jensen poked her head out.

"Emily, dear! What a nice surprise! I didn't know you were back in Miami."

"Horatio, you need to talk to Emily about this." A shake of his head was his answer to Alexx's suggestion. "It's obvious this is eating you up – and Emily must know something is bothering you. Don't you think it would be better to tell her? Can knowing the truth be more painful for her than to be wondering why you have suddenly withdrawn from her, a few weeks before you're to be married?" A thought occurred to her and she got up from the chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. "Do you love her?"

"Of course," his voice was weary.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes, Alexx. My feelings for Emily haven't changed." Alexx patted him on the shoulder, looking at him kindly.

"Then, Horatio, you have to tell her about this. I've seen how gentle you are with strangers when giving them bad news every day. You can find a way to talk to Emily about this. Just don't wait too long, sugar or she might run away from you."

"You're right Alexx." He said softly.

"I always am, sugar." After giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, she let herself out of the office, leaving him to stare out the window at the rain pouring down.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 3)**

"Hello, Mrs. Jenson. I … I was just about to run upstairs and see Mr. Opterhoste." Emily found herself backing away from the door.

"Oh, dear, I don't think he's home right now. He said something about going on one of those day cruises to the Keys. I think it's just an excuse to gamble, you know," she finished in a lowered voice.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then," Emily said nervously, quite sure that getting soaked would be preferable to being with Mrs. Jenson, especially if Horatio were to find out.

"Emily, you'll be soaked clear through in minutes. Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea while you wait for this rain to let up? I would love some company." Emily considered the offer for a moment. She was about to refuse when a loud crack of thunder followed by zigzag of lightening cutting across the darkened sky, made her mind up for her.

"Thank you Mrs. Jenson. I'll call my friend and ask her to pick me up here if that's ok."

"Of course, dear. Now, come inside before you catch cold." With a last look at the darkening sky, Emily sighed and followed the elderly woman inside.

It had been almost an hour since Alexx had left his office and Horatio hadn't moved. The rain was now pouring down steadily, the perfect background for his mood. He'd spent the better part of the last two nights pacing instead of sleeping. Every time he shut his eyes, the picture of Emily flashed across his mind. He wondered if relief would really come if he came clean to her about it. Or he could wait until it was late and with any luck she would be in the guest room, pretending to be asleep when he arrived home. Reaching for his cell, he was about to call Yelina and see if she and Ray Jr. had plans for dinner, when it chirped.

"How is Mr. Toodles?" Emily asked as she shut the door behind her, looking around for the big cat. When Emily had been living upstairs, she had often seen him with Mrs. Jenson. "As I remember he liked being near the door when it opened."

"Oh, he's around, I'm sure," Mrs. Jenson waved her hand vaguely and headed for the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable dear and I'll put the kettle on for tea." The Mrs. Jenson Emily knew 10 months ago would have gone on for 15 minutes about Mr. Toodles. Nothing seemed amiss in the apartment, but there was no cat either. Trying to think of a tactful way to ask if Mr. Toodles was no longer of this world, Emily wandered into the kitchen, looking for kitty water or food bowls on the floor. She spotted some and was relieved that the cat was still alive.

"Here Mr. Toodles," she called. "It's your old friend, Emily. You remember me, don't you? Surely he doesn't think I'm a stranger?" she asked Mrs. Jenson, remembering too late that the cat had a definite dislike of people he didn't know. Beginning to get a very bad feeling, Emily reached for her cell, her nervous fingers hitting the speed dial for Horatio's number instead of Jean. She didn't realize it until she heard his voice.

He was surprised to see that it was Emily.

"Horatio Caine here," he answered formally, still uncomfortable about what he needed to say to her. She didn't answer him, just quickly broke off the connection, keeping the phone on vibrate. Sensing something wasn't right, he quickly tried her again, getting her voicemail. After leaving her a message to call him immediately, he quickly left his office, intent on leaving the building. Eric saw him coming.

"Hey, H. You got a minute?"

"Not now, Eric." Horatio hated to see the hurt on the young man's face, but he didn't have time to stop. He was almost to reception, when Rick Stetler crossed his path next.

"Horatio, we need to talk."

"Not here, not now, Rick." Horatio kept on walking, forcing the other man to follow him.

"We are not done with this conversation, Horatio. You can avoid me all you want but sooner or later you are going to have to face this." As he stepped outside the building into the rain, a small smile creased Horatio's face as he murmured, "You have no idea how right you are, Rick." With a grim smile, he quickly set off for his car. He had to find Emily.

Emily watched as Mrs. Jenson set the tea things out.

"Are you expecting someone else, Mrs. Jenson?" Emily noticed nervously that the elderly woman had set out 3 cups.

"No Emily. My great-nephew is staying with me for a month. He drove down from Minnesota just after New Year's. Poor dear had a terrible cold. Luckily the Miami weather has done him good. You know Josh. He mentioned he's been helping you and your grandmother out over the Christmas season."

Feeling faint, Emily gripped a nearby chair for support and asked weakly,

"Where is he now?" She had no sooner said it when she heard the apartment door open.

"Oh, that must be him now. We're in here, Josh."

Horatio had arrived home and quickly found Emily's note and map. Furious that she had gone out in this weather, he decided to go after her. The rain was coming down too hard to see much on the beach. Hoping she had found cover and was waiting out the storm, he checked is cell and tried her again. Voicemail.

"Emily, I'm coming to find you. I'll be at the lake in 10 minutes."

Emily turned and quickly hit the redial, hoping she could get Horatio. She had no sooner slipped the phone in her pocket again, than she heard Josh's voice.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say dog?' Emily turned to face him.

"Josh!"

"Em, you look as if you'd seen a ghost! Surprised to see me?" he asked, sneering at her behind his great-aunt's back. He didn't fail to notice her white knuckles as they gripped the chair.

The tea kettle whistled just then, and Emily jumped.

Horatio was driving when he heard his cell chirp. Looking down and seeing that it was Emily, he pulled into a nearby parking lot, asking,

"Emily, are you all right?" There was no answer, but he could hear voices in the background.

"Emily, where are you?" He heard a whistling sound then a familiar voice say faintly,

"Now, let's sit down and have some tea while Emily waits for her friend to come pick her up. I'm so glad you could join us, Josh. I'm sure you and Emily would like to catch up."

Horatio swore and made a u-turn and headed toward the apartment complex where Mrs. Jenson lived.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 4)**

"Do sit down Emily, my great-aunt is right. So what have you been doing since say, New Year's Eve? Let me pull a chair out for you." The look on Josh's face could only be described as unpleasant as he pulled out a chair. The last thing she wanted to do was be anywhere near the man, but Mrs. Jenson was looking at her expectantly. Slowly, she moved over to the chair and sat down across from the elderly lady, shuddering as Josh's fingers ran along her ponytail and down her arm.

"Why Emily, you're shivering," Mrs. Jenson quickly poured her tea, passing the cup across the round table.

"Thank you," Emily accepted the cup, putting her hands around it to still their shaking more than anything. Thoughts of poison were spinning around in her head. She hoped Horatio was on his way. No matter how furious he would be with her, she'd rather deal with his anger and disappointment, than spend any time with Josh.

"Josh tells me congratulations are in order Emily, you and the Lieutenant are engaged." Mrs. Jenson sipped her tea, apparently not sensing the tension between the two younger people.

"Yes," Emily squeaked, not daring to look at Josh.

"So when is the big day?" the other woman asked conversationally.

"Yes, do tell." Josh smirked, and sipped his tea, loudly.

"We haven't decided yet, Mrs. Jenson." She shrunk back in her chair as he leaned over toward her, whispering loudly,

"You can drink the tea, you know. Great-auntie and I are both drinking it. Horatio won't have to watch an autopsy of your lifeless body as that medical examiner of his tries to figure out why you dropped over dead from tea!"

"OH!" Emily couldn't help the word bursting from her and she went another shade paler.

Horatio pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, quickly locating the building where Emily had lived when they met. He had been listening to the conversation inside the apartment. His first priority was to get Emily out of there safely. His second was to get his hands on Josh until he could get Detective Tripp down here to drag Josh out of here and back to Miami-Dade.

"Will the wedding be here in Miami?" Mrs. Jenson was asking conversationally, seemingly oblivious to her great-nephew's comments.

"I don't know." Emily's voice, stronger now. "Mrs. Jenson, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll just wait outside for Jean." As the elderly lady began to protest, Horatio heard Emily push back her chair saying,

"I think a little fresh air might do me good. Thank you for the tea." Beneath the table, Emily suddenly felt Josh's hand grab her wrist. Wide-eyed she looked at him,

"You're hurting me, Josh," she hissed. Cups and saucers clunked together as Mrs. Jenson began gathering up the tea things.

"I'll walk you to the door, Emily." Josh's voice was mild, but he only dug his fingers into her wrist harder as she tried to pull away from him.

It was still raining. Slipping quietly from the car, he ran quickly to the building. Once out of the rain, he listened to the conversation in the kitchen again, trying to get a feel for how things were going inside. While the element of surprise was on his side, he had no idea how Josh would react if cornered. The last thing Horatio wanted to do was put Emily in any more danger. He had no doubt that Josh would use Emily as a hostage if he felt threatened.

Josh kept hold of Emily's wrist as they walked out of the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight of his great-aunt, Josh pushed Emily up against the wall. When she tried to push him away, he quickly grabbed her other wrist, laughing cruelly at her struggles.

"What if your great-aunt walks in?" Emily asked desperately, now very much afraid of what he was going to do.

"Oh, she won't. She'll be putzing around the kitchen for the next fifteen minutes. Getting a bit daft in the head, you know. She should have someone staying with her down here. I thought I might move in. After all, your boyfriend has made it almost impossible for me to go back home without answering a lot of questions."

"What makes you think he'll stay away from you down here?" Emily was cringing back against the wall, as Josh leaned closer, his body touching hers.

"I haven't done anything he can come after me for," Josh's voice was confident. "Though you should ask him if he's received anything interesting in the mail lately. That is, if you and he are still on speaking terms."

"What do you mean?" Emily's voice was bewildered. The guy has finally gone over the edge, she thought. Letting go of one of her hands, he grabbed her ponytail, forcing her head still.

"Of course when he kicks you out or you leave him, you can always come over here. Maybe we could move in together in your old apartment?" Emily felt the hard pressure of his mouth on hers and gave a cry, using her free arm to attempt to push him away.

Horatio had been hoping Emily would open the door herself and he could pull her to safety, then go after Josh.

In her struggles, her cell fell out of her pocket, landing with a thud on the floor. Josh looked down and realized what had been going on at the same time that Horatio had heard enough. "You … b…." he hissed, pushing her away.

Horatio was pressed against the building, and he leaned forward pounding on the door.

"Open up Josh, there's no where to go."

Mrs. Jenson came bustling out of the kitchen, Mr. Toodles in her arms, just in time to see Josh run past her toward the back of the apartment.

"I thought I heard someone at the door. Emily dear, you're as white as a sheet. Come sit down." Shaking her head no, Emily slid to the floor, reaching for her cell. She was trembling all over, now that the immanent danger of Josh appeared to be gone. Horatio was about to kick the door in, when it opened and a bewildered Mrs. Jenson found herself looking down the barrel of Horatio's gun.

"Oh, dear Lieutenant!"

Mr. Toodles didn't like it either apparently, and leapt from the elderly woman's arms with a loud meow, landing solidly on Horatio's shoulders. He felt the dig of the cat's claws through his suit and lowered his weapon, attempting to dislodge the cat. He succeeded and with another loud and insulted 'Meow' the cat jumped off his back, landing on the cement and quickly running toward the steps to take shelter beneath the stairs. Mrs. Jenson, intent on rescuing her beloved pet, blocked Horatio from entering the apartment, calling out,

"Mr. Toodles, you naughty kitty. Come back here this instant." Loud mauwing could be heard from beneath the stairs, but the cat refused to come out.

Emily watched the whole thing, seemingly in slow motion, from where she sat on the floor. Her arms and legs refused to move. It was only a moment, but seemed like minutes before Horatio managed to push his way inside, seeing Emily slumped on the floor and no sign of Josh.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 5)**

Upon seeing Emily slumped against the wall, Horatio knelt before her.

"Emily, are you ok?"

Was it her imagination or did his voice shake just a little? She nodded, wide eyes slowly focusing on his face. There was no sign of anger, only relief reflected in those blue eyes.

"You found me." She said simply.

"Of course. Very clever of you to leave me a map and then leave your phone on so I could make out where you were." A small smile crept across his face. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms right then and there, the matter of Josh still needed to be dealt with. As if reading his mind, Emily answered his unspoken question,

"Josh ran towards the back of the apartment. There's a patio, he's probably gone by now." Horatio nodded.

"I'm going to check it out. You stay right here, I'll be back." His eyes were serious, but his voice was warm. Emily managed a small smile and nodded. She watched him get up and head further into the apartment, his weapon in his hand at his side.

'How do I get myself in these situations?' Emily thought, relieved that at least for the moment, Horatio didn't seem angry with her. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her drawn up knees. The apartment was silent, Mrs. Jenson must still be outside, trying to coax Mr. Toodles from under the staircase. She could feel a draft coming from further inside the apartment and assumed that Horatio had followed Josh out into the storm.

'Well, Josh probably got away again,' she thought.

Horatio didn't like leaving Emily behind, but he hadn't a choice. Chances were that Josh was long gone down the beach or he had circled around and was in his car and headed who knows where. He had called Detective Tripp as soon as he was out of Emily's sight, requesting the detective bring some officers to the apartment complex. Sure now that Josh was no longer in the apartment, he used his phone again to put out a bulletin to watch for the man. Josh may have been able to slip away from him in Minnesota, but now he was on Horatio's turf. And Horatio intended to win this round. After one last look at the deserted beach beyond the apartment, he holstered his weapon and headed back to see how Emily was doing. He would be busy for the next hour or so, she could ride home in one of the squad cars that were arriving with Frank.

She wasn't where he left her.

"Emily?" Fear was beginning to gnaw at him. She wasn't inside the apartment. He quickly opened the door, looking outside.

"Emily? Mrs. Jenson!" The elderly lady was seated on the stairs, Mr. Toodles in her arms. Horatio reached her in three strides, bending over her.

"Mrs. Jenson are you all right?" The woman looked up at him, and then he saw the red imprint of a hand across her face and noticed the scratches on her arms.

"Mrs. Jenson, can you tell me what happened?" As fearful as he was for Emily's safety, this was a situation he dealt with every day. Keeping his voice calm and level, he asked her again what had happened.

"Lieutenant, I was getting Mr. Toodles from under the stairs. Josh came around the corner and …" her voice faded away. He tried again, squashing the fear rising in his throat.

"Go on, Mrs. Jenson. What did Josh do?"

"He slapped me, when I asked him for help with Mr. Toodles. I fell then. Mr. Toodles came out."

"Where is Josh now, Mrs. Jenson?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know Lieutenant. I … think he went into the apartment."

Horatio closed his eyes for a moment, hating to ask the next logical question. He could hear the squads arriving and he opened his eyes.

"Mrs. Jenson, did you see Emily?" His voice was grim. The elderly lady nodded.

"She was with Josh. They were holding hands. I … I think they were headed out to the parking lot."

Horatio stood and swore. He was staring out into the rain when Frank Tripp joined him beneath the shelter of the building moments later.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 6)**

Emily peeped at Josh from beneath lowered lashes. Since getting into his car, she had been slumped against the seat, trying to think of a way out of this. She had been taken completely by surprise when he arrived at the door to the apartment. She had sensed someone standing over her and assumed it was Horatio. By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. Josh had showed her a gun, grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. Hissing that he would use the gun on his aunt if Emily dared make a scene, she felt she had no choice but to follow him out to the parking lot. She had tried to drag her feet, hoping Horatio would appear in the apartment door and see what was going on, but to no avail.

"Don't go getting any grand ideas of running away, Em," Josh's harsh voice broke in on her thoughts. "You don't do as I say and with one phone call that will be the end of that sweet little grandmother of yours." Emily's eyes flew open.

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to take that chance?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road for just a moment. "We've got to dump this car, because I'm sure your boyfriend and all his cop friends are out looking for it by now."

Emily turned her head and looked out the side window. A bank clock said 4:30. The storm darkened sky made it seem later than that. She shivered, partly from her rain-soaked clothes and partly from fear.

"Josh, do you really think you can outrun Horatio in Miami?" she asked, looking at him. "You got lucky at home."

"Lucky!" he snorted. "Do you call a dunk in an ice-cold river and a 20 minute walk through the cold, lucky? I'm sure you went back to a warm fire and your boyfriend's bed!" he spat.

"Why do you hate Horatio so much? I never would have gone to Miami and met him if you hadn't been spreading lies about me at home." Emily said wearily. "You and I never were more than friends, Josh. You introduced me to Kevin. If you had feelings for me, why didn't you let me know then?"

"Would things have turned out differently?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I don't honestly know," Emily answered quietly, looking out the side window once more.

"Lieutenant, we found this in the parking lot." Horatio had been speaking to Calleigh on his cell, and he quickly ended the conversation, his attention going to the young officer holding Emily's cell phone in his gloved hand. Horatio groaned inwardly. It had been too much to hope that the same strategy would work again. Frank ducked under the cover of the overhang of the building just then.

"Calleigh working on putting out an alert for the car, Horatio?"

"Yes, Frank. She doesn't have her cell. Any luck finding someone who saw them get into the car and leave the parking lot?"

"One guy, just getting home from a cruise to the Keys. Opterhoste, lives upstairs. Says he saw the car take a right out of the parking lot, then head toward Collins." Horatio was already heading into the rain towards his car.

"It's a start Frank. I'll be on my cell." He was surprised to see the detective standing at the passenger side of his car.

"I'm coming with you, Horatio. You're way too close to this one." Frank's mouth was set in a stubborn line. Horatio was about to protest, then thought better of it.

"Babysitting duty, Frank?" he asked with a quirk of one eyebrow, before getting in the car. His friend got in the other side.

"More like keeping you out of Stetler's path. Besides, if Josh is armed, you're gonna need back up." The big detective grinned before Horatio roared out of the parking lot.

Every time Josh stopped the car for a red light, Emily thought about making a run for it. And every time fear stopped her. She was on her own on this one, she thought, wondering again if she would ever see her grandmother or Horatio or Ghost again. Eventually she recognized where they were heading, Bal Harbour Beach. Josh pulled the car into the practically deserted lot beneath the Haulover Bridge. He leaned over and she cringed back into the door.

"You do as I say and your grandmother won't get hurt. You run away and it's over in one big puff of smoke! And don't forget, I've got a gun. We don't want any innocent people getting hurt on account of you, now, do we?"

"Okay Josh." Emily nodded, watching wide-eyed as he pulled a hunting knife from under the driver's seat. Rain pounded down on the car roof like some crazy drum beat and she shuddered.

"Turn around Emily." Her eyes were focused on the knife in his hand.

"I said, turn around!" he shouted and she jumped, then turned her back to him.

Horatio's worried face floated in front of her closed eyes and she whispered to herself,

"I'm so sorry Horatio." He would blame himself for not keeping an eye on her back at the apartment. More guilt to carry on those shoulders that already saw more than their share. Two tears squeezed from her closed eyes. She felt Josh's hand grab her ponytail and yank her head back. A whimper escaped her and she only hoped that it would all be over quickly.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 22 (part 7)**

"Thanks Cal." Frank looked at Horatio. "Calleigh got out the bulletin on the car. It was spotted heading toward Bal Harbour Beach."

"Then that's where we're going Frank." Horatio's voice was grim and he hit the gas, quickly threading through the light rush hour traffic.

"C'mon, we're going for a little walk. Get out of the car, Em. I'll leave this for your boyfriend to find. I've heard he loves that long hair of yours. Not that you weren't always a little vain about it yourself." Josh laughed at the stricken look on Emily's face. He waved his gun at her. "Remember what I said." Emily nodded and slowly got out of the car, pushing the ponytail off the seat to the floor. She wanted to spare Horatio the pain of seeing it, better for him to focus on finding Josh. The beach and the parking area were deserted, though the rain was beginning to let up. Feeling now like she had nothing left to lose, she decided she would try to get away from him, threats or not. Emily was certain she could outrun Josh, but not so sure how well she could outrun a bullet, if he decided to take a shot at her. On the other hand, she remembered Grandma saying Josh couldn't hit the side of the barn from twenty paces.

Josh came around the car and motioned to the fishing jetty at the north end of the beach.

"I'm in the mood for a little fishing, I think." He smirked at her. Doing her best to drag her feet and pull away from him, Emily eyed the palm-shaded jogging path curving around the beach. If she could get to the cover of the jogging path, she would be able to outrun him easily.

"That's it Frank." Horatio stopped the car at the edge of the deserted parking area. Silently he and Frank slipped from the car, weapons drawn they approached the car. The windows were fogged, making it difficult to tell if anyone was inside. They announced themselves and waited, nothing. Taking a deep breath and closing his mind to what he might find, Horatio opened the door. Empty, he sighed in relief. Frank, opening the door on the other side, spotted Emily's ponytail on the floor.

"Horatio, I think you need to see this," he said.

Swallowing hard, Horatio glanced inside the car. Frank's voice broke in on his thoughts.

"Why would he cut off her hair?"

"To humiliate her, Frank." Under his breath, he added, "And to hurt me." Horatio looked around.

Frank was looking up and down the beach. He squinted, and was just able to make out two figures on the beach. Horatio followed his gaze.

"He's taking her to the fishing jetty Frank." Aware that Josh was probably watching for him, Horatio pointed to the jogging path curving around the beach. He set off at a run, Frank following at his heels.

Emily and Josh were almost to the fishing jetty. She had to make her move soon or she would have to swim to get away from Josh. She didn't relish a dip in the ocean, she was much more at home in freshwater. Taking a deep breath, Emily fell to the ground.

"I need to rest Josh," she gasped. "I can't go any farther."

Josh bent over her, attempting to yank her to her feet. "Don't give me that, Em. I've seen you run 3 miles at home. Get on your feet."

"NO, Josh!" Emily yanked back hoping she could pull him down long enough to slip away from him. With a shout of surprise, Josh fell and she twisted out of his grasp. In an instant, Emily was on her feet and running for the jogging path. She heard him yelling for her to stop and kept running. Several shots rang out and she ducked. Within sight of the jogging path, she continued on, intent only on reaching the tarred path. She didn't see the man running towards her.

Horatio had been watching the figures on the beach. When he saw Emily fall, he began angling his path toward them. He had just reached the outer edges of the palms when the beach grasses parted and Emily was suddenly in front of him. Neither could stop in time and they collided once again. Her shout of surprise quickly turned to relief when she glimpsed wind-tossed red hair and blue eyes. Horatio found himself looking into her hazel eyes, long golden lashes matted with rain and sand.

"Emily, are you okay?" She nodded, unable to look away from those blue eyes, her voice leaving her for the moment. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Horatio grinned.

"We did it again, hmm?" Emily nodded, self-consciously untangling her legs from his, as he helped her into a sitting position. Finding her voice, Emily gasped,

"Horatio, Josh … he's on the beach." Frank appeared just then, quickly taking in what had happened. He attempted to keep his face straight as he asked,

"You okay?"

"Stay with her Frank. I'm going after Carlson." Emily watched as Horatio headed onto the beach, ducking as Josh fired a couple more shots, before turning and heading for the jetty.

She heard Horatio yell for Josh to stop. He ignored the warning and continued running. With a final sprint, Horatio overtook Josh and tackled him to the sand. Rage filled him and he got in two good punches before one of Josh's fists connected with his ribs. Frank had just put in a call for back up when Emily cried out. He looked toward the sand just in time to see Josh pull away from Horatio. The wiley Josh had been a wrestler in high school and managed to twist from Horatio's grasp. Both men were heading for the jetty. Before she could think it over, Emily took off running in the direction of the jetty as well, ignoring Frank's shouts for her to stop. Visions of Horatio falling into the ocean, surrounded by shark fins filled her frightened mind. By the time she reached the jetty, both men were at the end, facing each other. Picking up a log someone had left near a makeshift firepit at the shore end of the jetty, Emily ran out onto the jetty, trying to stay out of Josh's line of sight. As she drew nearer, she could make out what they were saying.

"Give it up, Josh. There's no where to go." Once again Horatio's voice was cold, his gun trained on the other man.

"I haven't done anything," Josh whined. "You're harassing me. Emily came with me willingly. It's not my fault she got cold feet. You know her, she's always running away from things."

"This is the last time I'm telling you Josh." Horatio advanced several steps. "On your knees, hands behind your back."

"I don't think so Caine. I'm not going without a fight. You think you're so bad with that gun. Would you really shoot at an unarmed man?" Josh raised his arms up in the air as if in surrender, but Emily saw him take a step forward. With a yell for Horatio to watch out, Emily reached Josh and swung her log at his midsection as if it were a baseball and she was hitting it out of the park. With a shower of obscenities, he went over the side of the jetty. The momentum of her swing carried Emily to the edge of the jetty herself, and she felt Horatio's arms go around her just before she followed Josh into the water below. When Frank reached them, Horatio was kneeling with Emily collapsed in his arms. Turning his back to give them some privacy, Frank motioned to the officers streaming onto the beach to check the shore for a waterlogged Josh.

"It's over sweetheart. It's over." Horatio's voice was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 23

Emily opened her eyes to see Horatio fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. The sun, just beginning to stream through the windows, brought out the ginger highlights in his hair. Some had fallen across his forehead, giving him an almost boyish look. She watched him sleep, wishing she knew what had caused him to be so upset with her earlier in the week. He looked peaceful now, though perhaps a bit uncomfortable.

The scent of rose petals wafted through the air and by moving her head just a bit, she saw the dozen pink and white roses he had brought her yesterday evening when he had come back to the hospital to stay with her. She sighed softly remembering the events of the evening before.

_While they were dragging Josh from the ocean, Frank had called for medical help. When the EMT's had arrived, Emily was coming around from her fainting spell. Horatio had insisted she go to the hospital to be checked out. Something about the worried look on his face had kept her from protesting that she was ok, and she had given in to the EMT's loading her onto the stretcher. Her only request had been that Horatio come with her._

_"Of course I will." He sounded surprised that she would think otherwise. He had held her hand all the way to the hospital, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Once the ER doctor had taken a look at Emily, her diagnosis was the patient was suffering from dehydration, not enough rest and lack of appetite. She wanted to admit Emily to the hospital for the night, get some fluids in her via an IV and make sure she got a good night's rest with the help of a mild sedative. Brushing aside her protests that she could rest just as well at home, Horatio had made sure she was admitted and given a private room. Emily had just emerged from changing into a hospital gown when Alexx knocked on the door._

_He had to leave for a bit and take care of some things, he explained, but he would be back as soon as he could. In the meantime, Alexx had promised to stay with Emily._

_"I know how difficult this is for you," he had murmured, leaning over to kiss her good-bye. Emily had managed to keep the tears at bay until after he had left the room. Alexx had come over and sat on the bed beside her, offering a shoulder to cry on._

_When Horatio had arrived back at the hospital four hours later, visiting hours were almost over and the sedative had begun to take effect. She was drowsy, but thanked him for the roses and the new pair of pajamas he had brought her. With Alexx's help, she had changed into the comfortable cotton shirt and pants. Horatio tucked her in and pulled up the chair beside the bed. After seeing Alexx out, Horatio took off his suit jacket and settled into the chair, his hand finding hers above the blankets. When the nurse came in to let him know visiting hours were over, Emily heard him quietly explain he had no intention of letting her wake up alone in the hospital._

A pair of ocean blue eyes suddenly looking into hers brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Good morning," she said softly, "Thank you for staying with me last night. The roses are lovely. No one's ever given me flowers before."

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?" He sat up slowly, his back and neck aching in protest.

"Fine. I hope you aren't worse for wear staying in that chair all night."

"I'll live," he smiled at her as he stood up. He went around the bed and his blue eyes carefully went over every inch of her face, lingering on her lips, before meeting her hazel eyes once more.

"I'm glad you like the roses. I called your grandmother last evening."

"Thank you. I … should have done that." She finished guiltily.

"No worries. She's relieved that you're alright and I told her you would call her today."

After a moment, he sat down on the bed beside her and took her hands in his.

"We have some things we need to talk about." She nodded, her eyes wide. Some of her hair had fallen across her face, and he reached out to gently move the much shortened dark golden strands off to the side. He didn't miss the flinch she couldn't quite suppress at the touch of his hand.

Licking her lips, Emily asked softly,

"Can we wait until we get home? Will … they let me leave here today, do you think?" She shivered and Horatio let go of her hands. He stood and tucked the blankets in around her once more. After kissing her on the forehead, he said,

"I'll go see if I can find out when the doctor might be in to check on you, okay?" Emily nodded, then asked,

"Horatio, ummm…. could you smuggle me in a cup of coffee? I'll feel much more like myself after I have some caffeine." His answer to her request was a grin and he slipped quietly out the door, leaving Emily to wonder about the "things" he wanted to talk to her about.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 23 (part 2)**

Emily was staring out the window, her fingers absently plucking at the blankets. The old anxiety over her surroundings was beginning to creep over her like a shadow. She had managed to keep it at bay yesterday, partly due to the sedative and partly due to Alexx's calming presence. Needing to focus on something else for the moment, she looked at the roses Horatio had brought her. Would he bring her roses if he wanted to break off the engagement? While crying on Alexx's shoulder last evening, her fears had spilled out. The older woman had assured her that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Don't think like that, Emily." Alexx had shushed her. "Horatio loves you. He's asked you to share his life and his name, he's not likely to let what's happened with Josh change his mind." Her words had comforted Emily at the time, but in the morning light, doubts came crashing back in on her.

When Horatio knocked quietly on the door, Emily was staring at the bruise on the inside of her arm where the IV had been last evening. He didn't miss the relief in her eyes as she looked up when he entered the room.

"Is that smile for me or," he paused as she eyed the foam cups he held, "this, I wonder?" Actually, it was the first real smile he had seen on her face for several days.

"Both." Emily answered, reaching for the cup. She sipped it gratefully, her smile deepening as the hot liquid slid down her throat.

"Mmmm… this is no ordinary coffee. You found a latte'! Thank you, Horatio ." He sipped his own coffee, happy to see some of the sparkle coming back into her eyes.

A nurse knocked lightly on the door just then, bustling into the room with a cheerful 'Good Morning!'

"It's good to see you awake and smiling Emily. Oh my, what lovely roses you have there." She looked at Horatio. "How sweet of you to bring her flowers. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and temperature, now Emily." She noticed the almost empty cup of coffee in Emily's hands. "Hmmm … I see you couldn't wait for breakfast." Emily nodded guiltily. Patting her hand, the nurse reached for her arm. "Don't worry about it. I can't start my morning without my morning cup of Joe either. I'll come back in a little while and we'll check that blood pressure again after you've eaten something." Horatio caught Emily's eye over the nurse's head, sending a warm rush to her cheeks.

Before the nurse left the room, she helped Emily out of bed and made sure she could walk the short distance to the bathroom.

"I'll be back after breakfast to help you get a shower, okay?" Emily nodded, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay, Em?" Horatio had noticed how her shoulders drooped when the nurse had helped her out of bed. Taking a deep breath and trying for his sake to be cheerful, she nodded.

"Just a little shaky, Horatio. I … I'll be ok once I get some food in me." She caught those blue eyes looking her over carefully.

"Really, I'll be fine." She reached up to push her hair out of her eyes. He didn't miss the stricken look that crossed her face as her much shortened hair slipped through her fingers. "I wish I had a toothbrush though."

"Not to worry, Emily. I packed you a bag last night before I came back to the hospital. I have it over here on the chair."

"Thank you, Horatio. I … I think I'll get back in bed for a bit." As he helped her get tucked in, Emily asked him, "It's a work day for you, Horatio. Don't you need to be at the Lab?"

Squeezing her fingers and looking into her eyes, he said easily,

"I can go in later. It's more important that you're comfortable here."

"That's very sweet of you, Horatio. I think I can make it a few more hours by myself. I can call Grandma and Jean to get my mind off … the hospital. I'm sure you'd like to shower and change yourself."

"Ok," Horatio nodded his head, blue eyes searching her face. "If you are really sure you're going to be all right here …."

"Yes." Emily opened her eyes wide and looked at him earnestly. She was going to show him she wasn't the wimp Josh had made her out to be out on the jetty.

"I'll be back around 10:00. We'll hear what the doctor has to say and then I'll take you home. You call me if you need anything, Emily. Promise me?"

She nodded not trusting her voice. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers, then tucked it under the blankets.

"I love you Emily." He was rewarded with a tremulous smile.

"I love you too Horatio."

On his way home, he remembered the conversation he had had with Alexx the evening before.

She had told him about Emily's fears that he no longer wanted to marry her. The surprised look on his face said it all, and Alexx had been quick to tell him that he had to clear the air with Emily just as soon as she was out of the hospital.

"I was afraid she might be thinking the same thing," he had said quietly, his eyes refusing to meet his friend's gaze. The look on Alexx's face had said she wanted to shake some sense into him right then and there.

"Horatio, I don't want to hear all that nonsense about you being too old for her or …" she held up a hand to stop his protests, "having too much danger surrounding you or having a past that you feel you must atone the rest of your life for. Now, I want the best for you both and that would be for you and Emily to clear the air and get back to the happy couple I saw when you first met."

"Yes, ma'am," he had said, somewhat taken aback at her vehemence.

"Good." Alexx's smile had softened her words and she hugged him, saying,

"Now, get back in there with Emily. She needs you, even if she won't admit it."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 23 (part 3)**

Horatio looked at his watch and reached for his cell. Tripp had been sitting on Josh, while Horatio spoke to Mrs. Jenson about pressing an assault charge. He suspected other things may have gone on at the elderly woman's apartment as well. After spending the better part of an hour talking to her, his suspicions were confirmed. Josh had stolen money from his great-aunt in addition to making threats about what he would do to her and her cat if she spoke "to anyone about him. Between the kidnapping and assault charges Emily filed and Mrs. Jenson's charges, Horatio hoped he could keep Josh behind bars for some time. It seemed likely that Josh was behind the note and picture, but as of yet he hadn't confessed to it and little evidence linking him to it. Emily hadn't remembered Josh saying anything about a picture or a note.

The new blue phone Horatio had picked up for her began buzzing on the night table beside Horatio's bed where Emily was curled up under a blanket. She reached for it, her book sliding onto the floor. Glancing at the screen she saw that it was Horatio.

"Hey there, checking up on me?" she teased, answering it.

"Of course. I said I'd call you about 2:00. What are you up to?" He couldn't quite keep his voice from taking on the questioning tone he used daily.

"Nothing. I'm exactly where you left me. I was attempting to read one of your forensics books, but it's way over my head and I'm afraid it might give me nightmares."

"Would you like me to pick up some magazines for you on my way home?"

"No, that's ok. I was thinking about going in and working on my Braille project for a bit," she said, adding wistfully, "If I had my laptop I could work in bed."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" he asked, trying but not completely keeping the concern from his voice.

"The doctor said I could ease into my daily activities," Emily answered, somewhat defensively. "I'll only work for an hour or so," she promised.

True to her word, Emily closed her file in an hour and decided the sofa looked like a good place to take a little snooze. She went into the bedroom to take the blanket and a pillow from the bed, and stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. Tears filled her eyes as she touched her hair. It looked horrible. The uneven strands where Josh had sawed off her ponytail fell around her face and ears in odd places, while the back was so short it barely touched the nape of her neck. Horatio hadn't said a word about it, but she had seen the sadness in his eyes when he had reached out to brush the stray strands off her face. Until it grew out, it would be a daily reminder of what Josh had tried to do to them. How could she walk down the aisle looking like this? And what about the wedding night? She didn't think she would feel pretty or desirable again.

Horatio arrived home to find Emily fast asleep on the sofa, her feet sticking out from the bottom of the blanket and just the top of her golden hair peeking out on the pillow. Deciding not to wake her, he went quietly to his bedroom to change clothes. He wished he could explain his behavior from the past week without making her emotional pain worse.

When Emily woke, it was dark in the living room. Stretching, she wondered what time it was. She hadn't meant to sleep so long. From the kitchen came sounds of dishes and cutlery clattering softly and the comforting sound of something bubbling on the stove.

'Horatio must be home and making dinner', she thought, sitting up. Peeking over the top of the sofa, she could just make out candles flickering on the table. She was considering slipping off to the bedroom to change into something besides her lounge pants and t-shirt when Horatio appeared in the light from the kitchen, catching her eye.

"Sleeping beauty is awake," he said lightly. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned shortly, a coffee cup in his hand. On his way to the sofa, he turned the single lamp on low.

Emily watched as he set the coffee cup on the table in front of the sofa, then knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"I thought you might like a cup before dinner." She could not look away from those blue eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I was just going to take a little nap," she said awkwardly.

"No worries. I figured you needed your rest. Dinner is almost ready, but it can stay warm until you're hungry." Her stomach chose that moment to make itself heard and he chuckled.

"We'll eat sooner then." Emily was clutching the coffee cup, wide-eyed as he slowly reached up to move the strands of her hair off her face.

"I've missed you Emily," he said softly, his fingers lightly following the line of her jaw back to her ear and down her neck. "It's good to have you home again, sweetheart." Almost to himself, he murmured, "You are so beautiful. I could have lost you forever yesterday."

Emily gave in to the temptation to turn her face into his caressing hand and drew a shuddering breath.

After briefly closing her eyes, he watched in fascination as her long golden lashes swept upwards and she whispered,

"You think I'm still beautiful?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he said huskily. Her eyes never left his as he took the coffee cup from her fingers and set it on the table. Taking her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her neck, he went on, "Emily, you are beautiful. And brave and sweet and I love you very much. I," he leaned closer to her, "also would very much like to kiss you right now." She nodded, her hands reaching for him, urging him nearer. Emily lost track of time as Horatio kissed her, until the insistent buzzing of the timer on the stove caused him to pull away from her. Running his fingers lightly over her lips he smiled and asked softly,

"Remember where we left off, hmm?" Emily nodded, wide-eyed as she watched him get up and head back into the kitchen.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 23 ****(later that evening)**

Emily watched Horatio across the candlelit table. He had been an attentive dinner companion, but she sensed something serious lurking beneath his easy-going demeanor.

"Would you like some more wine, Emily?" His voice broke in on her thoughts.

"Yes, please." She held out her glass and he poured her some more of the excellent Riesling they had enjoyed with dinner.

"Why don't you go sit by the fire while I clean up here?" Emily started to offer to help and he shook his head.

"You are still recovering sweetheart. Besides, there isn't much. Why don't you go get comfortable and I'll finish up and join you?"

"Okay, but … umm … there isn't a fire," Emily pointed out, suddenly breathless.

"Mmm … I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?" he said softly. Their eyes met over the rims of their glasses and Emily shivered at the possessive gleam that flashed in those blue eyes.

"Excuse me." He left the table and she listened to the sound of the fireplace screen being moved and logs thumped down on the hearth. Soon she could hear the welcome crackle of flames and she stood up. Her legs felt shaky and she wasn't sure if it was the result of too much wine or the aftereffects of her adventure with Josh.

Horatio turned from the fire to see Emily slowly walking toward him, her bare feet silent on the wood floor. She had dressed for dinner, Horatio's comment that she was beautiful boosting her spirits. Stopping in front of him, she watched as the firelight brought out the ginger highlights in his hair.

'Goodness, he was handsome,' she thought, swaying slightly toward him. 'The man must have had women beating down his door.' Shaking her head, Emily didn't understand what he saw in her.

"Hey there. Are you all right?" He stepped forward, taking her wine glass from her and setting it on the coffee table.

"Just a little shaky," she admitted.

"Let's get you comfortable, hmm?" Emily heard the concern in his voice and saw it reflected in his eyes as he helped her sit down on the sofa.

"I'm really okay," she murmured, wanting more than anything to be held in his arms.

Horatio handed her her wineglass, saying,

"Just a little bit longer sweetheart," leaving Emily wondering if she was that transparent that he was able to tell what she was thinking when it came to him. She watched wide-eyed as he bent and kissed her, then headed toward the dining area.

As he finished the clearing up, Horatio wrestled with telling Emily about the picture locked in his desk drawer. On the one hand, the image no longer haunted him as it had those first few days. It was almost as if it had been wiped from his mind by the search to free her from Josh's clutches. On the other hand, he argued with himself, if he didn't tell her now, he might have to later. He suspected she would be angry if she found out that he had been keeping such a thing from her. Sighing, he blew out the candles on the table and picked up his wineglass, knowing he had to tell her now. On his way back into the living room, he turned the lamp up another notch, bathing the room in it's bright glow.

Emily had been sipping her wine and listening to the soft sounds of Enya's Amarantine CD filtering from the speakers. She watched from under her lashes as Horatio entered the living room, surprised that he turned up the lighting. When he sat down on the sofa, his hands between his knees as he leaned toward her, she sat up a bit straighter.

"I umm … have something to tell you Emily," he began, watching her carefully. "I just don't know how." He looked away from her then, staring at the fire.

'This was it,' she thought sadly. She had been right, he wanted to break off the engagement. Her glass clunked on the table when she went to set it down, her hand shaking visibly. The sound brought his gaze swiftly back to her and just as quickly it slid away again.

Twisting her grandmother's ring on her finger, Emily stared at her hands. She couldn't look at him. If she did, she knew she would start to cry.

'Please get this over quickly,' she begged him silently.

Horatio could feel the tension radiating from Emily and he looked at her bent head. He took a deep breath and said quietly,

"I know my behavior was confusing this week, Emily. I should have told you on Monday, but … I couldn't. It hurt too much." He paused.

"That's okay, Horatio," Emily mumbled, wanting to get this over with so she could have a good cry in the guest room. "I understand. I … " her voice shook, "I don't fit in your world very well." She sniffed and continued, her voice shaking, "You want a wife, not someone who needs a babysitter." She moved to stand up, but was stopped by his hands on her arms.

"Emily, look at me." His voice was deadly serious as he realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Taking a shuddering breath, Emily lifted her head to meet his eyes. He drew in a sharp breath, seeing the long golden lashes wet with tears and her hazel eyes glistening with tears ready to fall. Shaking her head, she whispered,

"Please Horatio. Don't make this any harder than it is. Let me go. You don't have to explain yourself to me." She tried to tug her arms away from his hands.

"Emily, no!" His voice was sharp and her wide eyes flew to meet his brilliant blue gaze.

"YOU don't understand," he told her sharply, watching as the tears began to fall from her eyes. He groaned. This was going very badly indeed.

"Em, I didn't want to make you cry. This isn't what you think," his voice had just a hint of desperation as his thumbs began to gently stroke her forearms where he held her.

"I received something in the mail at the Lab. It was almost a threat. More than likely Josh sent it, but I can't prove it." He saw that he had her attention now, but he could still feel the tenseness in her arms where his hands held her.

"There … there was something else, too." He sighed. Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks, but now he could feel her nails biting into his skin. "It was a picture of you .. and a man. I didn't recognize him. Taken a few years ago, probably." He stopped.

"Horatio, … I told you, I haven't been with anyone else since I met you." She sniffed, trying unsuccessfully to keep the hurt out of her voice. 'Why didn't he believe her?' she wondered.

"Emily, I know that," he said gently, wanting to comfort her, but knowing the hardest part was yet to come. "I think this was taken when you were married. I've never seen a picture of your husband, and the picture only shows the back of the man."

Emily was shaking her head in confusion. "Then why were you so upset?" she wondered aloud, searching his face for a clue to this strange turn in the conversation. He sighed.

"Emily, it's obvious in the photo that you aren't happy. And it's not a photo you would likely want anyone else to see. I'm sure it was sent to hurt me and embarrass you. I couldn't get the photo out of my mind. I didn't want to hurt you or frighten you by telling you about it. But I wasn't doing a very good job of dealing with it, I'm afraid."

Slowly, it was beginning to dawn on Emily what he was saying. She turned pale as a vague recollection of a day spent with Josh and Kevin near the end of their marriage clawed its way to the front of her mind.

"Oh, my …" she couldn't get the words out and simply gave up, staring at a button on his shirt.

"Emily." A shake of her head was her only response.

"Emily, please look at me, sweetheart." She shook her head no, refusing to look at him. Slowly she became aware that he was speaking again.

"Don't let him win, Emily. Josh wanted to keep us apart. I don't intend to let him ruin our chance for a life together, but I need your help, Em. We have to face this together, ok?" His voice was gentle. When he put a finger beneath her chin to raise her face to his, she whispered,

"Ok," her pain-filled eyes finally meeting his. He nodded solemnly and finally gave in to the desire to gather her into his arms. He could feel the tenseness slowly leave her body as he held her close and rocked her, telling her it was ok to cry.

Emily turned her face into his chest and sobbed, clutching his shirt in her hands. All the tensions of the last week slowly left her and eventually she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Not wanting to let her go, Horatio stayed with her there until she stirred hours later. Very carefully he carried her into his bedroom and helped her undress and slip beneath the blanket and sheet.

Emily reached for him, her sleepy voice asking him to stay with her.

Telling her he would be right back, he quickly took care of the locking up. Her eyes followed him as he entered the bedroom, watching silently as he got ready for bed. When he slid in next to her, she reached for him and sighed as he gathered her close into his arms once more. In minutes her steady breathing told him she had slipped off to sleep.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 24

The sun was not yet peeking through the window when Emily awoke. For some minutes she lay there, listening to Horatio's steady breathing. His arm was a heavy weight around her waist, warm against her skin where the t-shirt he had helped her into last night had ridden up as she slept. She felt sluggish, as if she had had too much wine last night. Or, perhaps it was the result of the emotional exchange she and Horatio had had, ending with her crying herself to sleep in his arms. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what they had been talking about before she had fallen apart. Something about a picture and her first husband. Emily stared at the wall trying to recall her life with Kevin. There wasn't much she could remember from the last year of their marriage. When the accident had happened, it was if that last year had been wiped from her memory. Eventually she gave up, her body telling her she had to get out of bed. Carefully lifting Horatio's arm from around her waist, she wriggled away from him and slid out of bed. She turned as she heard him mumble in his sleep, rolling over onto his back. After a moment of making sure he was still asleep, she slipped quietly into the bathroom.

Emily poured herself a second cup of wild blueberry coffee, and added a generous helping of half 'n half. She was about to leave the kitchen when she went back and poured a second cup, carefully carrying them both back to the bedroom. Horatio was still asleep in the same position she had left him. Setting his cup down on the night table, she carried hers to the bed. Sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, Emily watched him sleep and sipped her coffee thoughtfully. The doubts she had about his desire to marry her had been put to rest momentarily. Neither of them had spoken much about their pasts, Emily because she couldn't and didn't want to remember and Horatio because, well, he always stepped neatly around the subject when it came up. She had never pushed and eventually quit asking him, figuring he would tell her when he was ready.

"Was I drooling in my sleep or something?" An amused voice broke into her thoughts. Emily became aware of Horatio watching her carefully, his blue eyes bright in the sunlight beginning to stream in the window.

"Er, no." Emily looked away and took a sip of her coffee to hide her confusion at being caught watching him. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard. Watching Emily sip her coffee, Horatio wondered what she had been thinking this morning. He smiled as he remembered the feel of her body nestled against him last night, as much a comfort to him as it was to her. What he wasn't sure of was how he was going to convince her that he did want to marry her, have a life with her.

When Emily dared look at him again, she noticed how his hair was tousled from sleep, making her fingers itch to run through it. Her eyes were drawn to his bare chest, and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she remembered how wonderful it had been to tangle her fingers in his silky chest hair. The knowing look in those blue eyes told her he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. Emily returned his gaze, and he asked softly,

"So what have you been thinking about this morning, Em?"

Taking a deep breath, she said,

"I can't remember, Horatio," she said calmly. "I've tried ever since I woke up and I cannot remember much of my life with Kevin that last year before he died. Do you suppose something is wrong with me?" She took another sip of her coffee.

"No, sweetheart. I don't think anything is wrong with you." He answered. "I do think something must have happened or was going on that was traumatic or threatening to you. For whatever reason, your subconscious may have buried it to keep you safe. There are ways to help you remember."

"Oh." Emily thought about it for a few minutes.

"Emily," Horatio's gentle voice broke in on her thoughts, "it's your decision about whether or not you want help to remember. It will not change how I feel about you."

She nodded.

"Horatio," she paused wondering how to phrase her request.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How soon can we get married?" She saw that she had surprised him with her question and tried to explain. "I thought I'd like a church wedding, but I don't feel up to having all the fuss. With my hair and everything else that has happened with Josh, it seems like the where isn't all that important anymore." She swallowed when she saw the possessive gleam in his eyes.

"We can apply for a marriage license today."

"It's Saturday, Horatio," she reminded him. "That office is probably not open."

"We'll see," he smiled.

"Which reminds me," she returned his smile and said, "We have a running date. I think we're going to be late today."

"Mmm. Do you think you're up to running today?"

"Of course. I've been awake since 6:00 am. It would be a shame to miss a run now."

"Perhaps we should mark this date down on a calendar somewhere." She didn't miss his grin. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him, she began to scoot off the bed saying,

"I'll be ready before you this time." He stopped her by leaning forward and taking her empty coffee cup, setting it on the night table.

"Why don't we do some warm-up stretches right here?" he suggested softly as he drew her into his arms. Emily's hands were on his shoulders and she found herself falling into those blue eyes.

"Then we are going to be very late, Horatio."

"Mmm … I don't have any other plans for the day. I think it's important that you take it easy. We don't want to risk a relapse."

Emily's reply that she felt fine was lost as his lips lightly brushed against hers.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Happiness For H: Something In WhiteJanuary 25, 2009

"Grandma, are you sure you don't mind?" Emily was standing on the deck, looking out toward the ocean.

"Of course I don't mind dear. You had already applied for the marriage license here. I would rather move the wedding up a couple of weeks than have you and Horatio be married in a civil ceremony in Miami. Reverend Obie called me as soon as he got off the phone with Horatio yesterday."

"Oh." Emily was still surprised at the swiftness with which Horatio could get things done. They had eventually gone for their Saturday morning run, Horatio insisting they take a shorter route today, just in case Emily found herself tiring. Once they had arrived back at his house and showered, he had suggested a trip to the jewelers to pick out their wedding bands. Afterwards, he had surprised her by taking her to purchase a new laptop, to replace the one still locked in evidence room at the Lab.

She became aware that her grandmother was speaking to her.

"Emily, do you have a wedding gown? I'm sure we can find one in Duluth, but I'm not sure we can get it altered in time."

"No, Grandma. I found one here in Miami. I'll bring it with me. Don't forget Jean and her husband and daughter will be flying up with us on Friday."

"I've got the corner suite set aside for them. Ivy found the crib we had in storage and we're going to have it set up in there for the baby. Horatio said his sister-in-law and nephew would be coming also and his friend who will be his best man. I only had one booking for the weekend, so we have lots of room. Now, more importantly, what do you need me to do? We'll have a small reception here after the ceremony. Nothing extravagant, Emily," she said as her granddaughter started to protest. "Horatio thought that was a lovely idea." Emily could just imagine the grin on her grandmother's face.

"I think you've got it all covered for now," Emily said weakly. She had been surprised by Horatio's suggestion that rather than move the wedding to Miami, they try to move the date up in Minnesota.

"I don't want you to look back on your wedding day and be disappointed," he had told her Saturday afternoon. "Let me see what I can do, okay?" he had asked her, taking her in his arms. "Mind you, I'm all for moving it forward." He murmured softly as he trailed kisses down her neck.

After saying good-bye to her grandmother and asking that she give Ghost a hug, Emily hung up. She closed her phone and set it on the top rail of the deck. Unconsciously her fingers went up to her shortened hair. She and Horatio had had dinner with Jean and her husband tonight, in part to discuss the change in wedding plans. As she and Jean had done the washing up, Emily had confessed her reservations about her hair.

"It's so ugly, Jean." She sighed. "I don't feel like getting all dressed up when I look like this." Her friend had turned to her in disbelief.

"Em, I swear sometimes, I think you live under a rock. There are things called hair extensions. You will look beautiful for your wedding day. Not to worry. Have you even been to a salon to see what can be done with your hair?" When Emily shook her head no, Jean sighed dramatically.

"Okay, I'll call my Maria tomorrow and see when she can take you." As Emily had begun to protest that she didn't know the first thing about what she wanted done, Jean had interrupted her saying,

"That's why I'm taking you to see Maria. She will turn you into a swan my little ugly ducking." Emily had asked hopefully,

"You're coming with me?"'

"Of course, Em. It never hurts to have a second opinion. Now, we're done in here, let's go see what those guys are doing."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 26

"I'm sorry Horatio. I've gone over the paper and the envelope. If Josh sent you that, he didn't leave any trace on it. Have you received anything since?"

"No Calleigh," he ran his hand through his hair. "As long as Josh stays behind bars, I don't think there will be any more."

"I know you wanted to find out who was behind this." She paused and looked at her boss. "Did you ask Emily about the picture? Maybe she can tell you when it was taken."

"She doesn't remember enough. It was hard for her to hear about it, I didn't want to push her too far. When she was calm, she did tell me she couldn't remember much from the last year of her marriage."

"She doesn't know why?" Calleigh perched on the corner of his desk. Horatio sighed and shook his head.

"No. And she doesn't know if she wants to remember. Whatever was going on, she didn't tell anyone about it at the time. Not her friend Jean, not her grandmother. I would guess she probably told Ghost, but he'll never tell."

"Are you and Emily okay, Horatio?" Calleigh had noticed that her boss had started the day in a much better frame of mind than last week. He looked up at her and smiled.

"We're fine, Calleigh. Thank you," he added softly.

After Calleigh left his office, Horatio picked up his phone to call Emily. She had still been sleeping when he left, no doubt due to the late evening they had had at her friend Jean's the night before and the subsequent nightcap they had shared out on the deck upon arriving back at the house. Later as he had gotten ready for bed in his room, he could hear her typing on her new laptop in the guest room. Peeking in the guest room to wish her goodnight, he leaned against the doorway and watched her for several moments. She was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, laptop on the little portable stand they had gotten so she could work more comfortably. Whatever she had on the screen was taking all her concentration and when she wasn't typing, he noticed she would wind a finger in her shortened hair as she thought. He listened to the tap, tappity-tap of her keystrokes and smiled. When she realized she was being watched, she had looked up guiltily.

"That doesn't sound like braillle. I thought you were going to bed."

"I think I got a second wind. Anyhow Horatio, I had the best idea for the Book 'n Bean's children's reading program this year. I thought I better make a note of it or I'll never remember in the morning. Now I'm too wound up to sleep."

"Hmmm … I can think of a few ways to calm you down. I'd be happy to give them a try."

"I'm sure you can, Lieutenant," she had murmured, blushing as his eyes roamed over her face. "But I'm not sure either of us would be able to sleep then. I promise, lights will be out in ten minutes." He had pushed himself away from the doorway saying,

"Yes ma'am. But I plan on making sure you don't work in bed once we're married. Good night Emily." Her breathless, 'Goodnight Horatio' had followed him out of the room.

Emily hit the save feature in her Braille program and was stretching when her phone chirped. Glancing at it, she saw that it was Horatio.

"Have lunch with me today?" he suggested after they had exchanged greetings.

"I'd love to Horatio. Ummm … would you like me to meet you somewhere?"

"No, I'll come pick you up," he said easily.

"I should have my own car," she murmured. "I could drive the Mustang back from Minnesota after the wedding. That way Ghost would be able to come down too."

"Sweetheart, we could get you a car down here. Maybe one of the hybrid models?" Horatio suggested, hoping the environmental angle would appeal to her and she would be willing to leave the Mustang back in the snow.

"I would still have to bring Ghost down."

"I'm sure we could fly him down, Em."

He heard her horrified "Horatio, no!" and winced.

"Do you know what happens to dogs when they are put in airplanes? They have to ride in the cargo hold and can freeze to death, or get dehydrated in the extreme heat. I would never put Ghost in one of those!"

"Okay, Em. We'll … ah … we'll discuss Ghost's travel arrangements another time okay?"

"You still want him to come live with us, Horatio?" Emily asked, suddenly uncertain. She had been looking forward to having her beloved pet with her again. Horatio and Ghost had become fast friends in Minnesota. It had never dawned on her that he might change his mind.

"Of course, sweetheart." She became aware that he was speaking again. "I guess we'll have to see about getting that fence put up, then." Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, what time should I pick you up?"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 29

Horatio found Emily sitting with her laptop at the table, her codebooks spread out before her.

"Chemistry?" he asked hopefully as he finished his coffee.

"Mmmm … no. Biology, although when I looked through the book I did find some in the later chapters." She looked up at him from the screen. "You sounded kind of hopeful there, Horatio."

"Just wondering if you might need a consultation to clear up a few points. You know my door is always open." His words were serious, but she caught the laughter in his eyes.

"I'll remember that Lieutenant." Emily picked up her coffee cup and took a long sip, watching him clip his ID and badge on his waist.

"Speaking of remembering, do you remember that I'll be out with Jean today – all day? So you won't freak if I don't answer my phone?" Her voice was light, but she was serious. "I don't know what she has planned. She's being very mysterious, which for Jean usually means she has gone and made plans that wild horses couldn't make me take part in." Emily frowned, wondering for the umpteenth time just what Jean had up her sleeve. To her surprise, Horatio smiled and picked up his briefcase from the chair saying,

"I do know what she has planned and I promised to keep her secret. I'm not passing judgment either way."

"She told you?" Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well," Horatio said with a grin, "I gather she approves of me as husband material. And, she didn't want me to ah … freak … when you disappeared for the day. Have fun."

With that, he bent down and kissed Emily good-bye. When he lifted his mouth from hers, Emily leaned back weakly in her chair, her eyes slowly opening to find herself looking into his possessive blue gaze.

"I'm very glad we're getting married soon, Emily," he said huskily. She could only nod.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart." Emily didn't move until she heard his car pull out of the drive.

Two hours later, Jean pulled up in the driveway. As Emily climbed in the passenger side, Jean looked over at her friend.

"Emily my dear, after today, you will not need that baseball cap, unless of course you are actually at a game. Today is your day to be pampered my friend. And I, as the maid of honor, get to be pampered with you." As Jean backed out the car and headed back into the late rush hour traffic, Emily looked at her friend, beginning to get an idea of what her friend had planned for the day.

"Oh, Jean, please tell me, you didn't make …" she trailed off, unable to even bring herself to say the words.

" … appointments for you and I to have the works at Lacuna Hair Salon & Spa." Jean finished for her triumphantly. "Maria will style your hair and give me some tips on how to do your make-up for the wedding, and somewhere along the line we will have manicures, pedicures, lunch, a tea tree soak and massage. We'll relax away some of those pre-wedding jitters you've been having."

Emily very much wanted to tell her friend that her jitters at the moment had nothing to do with the wedding and everything with going to a spa. Instead all she could manage was a groan.

"Oh Jean, did you have to tell Horatio what we were doing?"

"Of course, I didn't want him calling all over town looking for you." Jean smiled. "Just think how it would look, him coming charging in, gun drawn in the middle of your massage. Actually, I think he thought it was a good idea."

"Oh." Emily sunk down in the cars seat, wondering how she was going to get through this day.

As luck would have it, new information in several cases came across Horatio's desk. He sorted through it, deciding he would parcel the information out to the CSI's. Gathering up the papers, he went in search of them. His first stop was Trace. No Eric or Ryan. Next he tried Calleigh in Firearms, no sign of her. Same result when he poked his head in at DNA. He headed down to the morgue to find Alexx. It was silent. On his way back to his office, he stopped in the break room for a cup of coffee - and found them. Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, and Ryan looked up from around the table as he walked in.

"Hey H!" Eric greeted him with a grin as Calleigh slipped something behind her back. Horatio's eyes narrowed. Ryan looked guilty and Alexx had what could only be described as a very satisfied smirk on her face. After pouring his coffee, he leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee.

"A meeting I didn't know about?" he inquired mildly, wondering who would be the first to crack.

"I wouldn't really call it a meeting," Alexx said. "More like a consultation. Once we had the details nailed down, we were going to come to you with our findings."

"Oh?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "And have you come to any conclusions with your findings?"

"Just one," Calleigh said with a big smile. "We'll all need tomorrow off."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 29

"Ok, now tell me honestly, Emily – this wasn't the terrible experience you expected?" Jean looked at her friend across the roof of the car.

"I admit it, Jean. You were right – it was fun. I feel great and I'm getting used to my new hair." Emily smiled at her friend. "I really didn't think I would be able to think of myself as pretty until my hair grew out again." She opened the door and got in the car. As Jean pulled out into traffic, she said,

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at our house tonight? Maybe we should keep the new you under wraps until Horatio sees you at the church on Saturday." Emily was studying her freshly painted fingernails, a soft pink with just a hint of sparkle when the light hit them. Her toenails had gotten the same treatment.

"Jean, while that would all be very romantic, it's not very practical. I've got to pack yet and I'd be sure to see him on the plane tomorrow since we have tickets for the same flight." Her friend sighed dramatically.

"I'd rather surprise him tonight than tomorrow at the airport." Emily said with a grin, getting an answering grin from her friend.

"Ok. You've got a point. I want details when I see you tomorrow." They talked about the upcoming flight to Minnesota for the rest of the trip.

When Jean pulled into the drive of Horatio's home, Emily turned to her friend.

"Thank you for dragging me to the salon, Jean. It's exactly what I needed. This is the best I've felt since the whole incident with Josh last week."

"What are best friends for?" Jean laughed and reached over to hug her friend. "See you tomorrow afternoon at the airport!" Emily waved good-bye as Jean drove away.

Horatio continued to sip his coffee, looking at the faces of his team. They were up to something, no doubt.

"Every one of you? That's a pretty big request. I don't know … I'd have to find people to cover for you all. And I'm leaving early tomorrow as well."

Eric spoke up.

"We know H. Night and weekend shifts offered to cover for us. They owe us some favors anyway. All we need is your ok."

"Hmmm …" Horatio raised an eyebrow as he continued to sip his coffee. "Anyone care to tell me just exactly WHY you need the day off? I assume it's all for the same reason."

"You could say that." Calleigh looked at him. "Oh, Horatio. We heard you and Emily are getting married this weekend. Emily's grandmother called me and invited us up for the weekend. You don't expect us to miss your wedding if we could possibly help it, do you?"

Horatio was touched and it showed on his face. Alexx watched in delight as he smiled shyly at them. Even with his friends, he kept his personal life fairly private.

"That's … ah … that would be wonderful to have all of you there. I guess … you've got my ok."

Emily was in the guest room, looking at herself in the mirror. After Jean had explained the situation to Maria, the woman had looked at Emily as if she were something under a microscope in Horatio's lab. Finally, she had announced that Emily was too pretty to hide under hair extensions and she could give her a short, bouncy style and some highlights. And so, Emily had closed her eyes and given herself over to Maria's experienced fingers. The result was wonderful. Her hair had been turned into a wispy cloud around her face. The back was bouncy, with some natural waves coming through now that the length was gone to weigh it down. It had been shampooed and conditioned and streaked with light golden highlights that glinted in the light. Maria had assured her it would be easy to take care of and style. Emily wondered again how Horatio would feel about it. Hearing the car pull into the garage, she knew she was about to find out.

Horatio had been wondering if he should tell Emily about the expanded guest list. He had called Grandma Estin, who had been apologetic about calling Calleigh behind his back, but she was concerned about his friends missing such an important event in his life. He had thanked her, and said he hoped this wouldn't be too much extra work for her.

"Don't you worry about that, Horatio. I've got lots of help up here. This is quite the event, you know. It was impossible to keep it quiet. Now, you just make sure you get Emily up here with you tomorrow afternoon. The weather appears to be cooperating, so travel should be smooth. Ghost is looking forward to seeing you both again."

"Emily?" He wasn't sure if she was home yet. Her laptop still sat at the table, surrounded by her codebooks. A quick glance showed she wasn't on the deck. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing the room in a soft glow. He decided against turning on a light and headed toward the guest room to see if Emily was asleep in there.

She took a deep breath and opened the door of the guest room, just as Horatio was about to knock.

"You're home," she said nervously. Her eyes were searching his face for some sign of reaction. It was swift, leaving her in no doubt that he approved. Taking her into his arms, Horatio murmured,

"You look beautiful Emily." She smiled in relief, her dimple deepening in her cheek.

"Oh, you like it. I was afraid … " whatever else she was about to say was lost as he bent his head and kissed her. It began as a gentle kiss that rapidly became more passionate. Emily's hands slid up his chest, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. She felt his arms leave her as he shrugged out of it, then his hands were running through her hair. Emily almost moaned in pleasure. Those beautiful passion-darkened blue eyes looked over every inch of her face, at last settling on her lips once more.

"Just one more kiss," he murmured, gathering her into his arms and picking her up. Emily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Just where do you think you're going with me, Lieutenant," she asked, her arms around his neck.

"My bedroom," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh," Emily trembled, not sure what to say.

"Mmmm … don't worry, sweetheart. We've waited this long, I can wait a couple more days."

"Wow, that must be some kiss you have in mind, Lieutenant." Emily's soft laughter was cut off as Horatio's mouth covered hers once more.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 30

Horatio looked at Emily. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as the plane had become airborne, her head resting on his shoulder. A flight attendant had brought a blanket and helped him get her comfortable. He had spent the rest of the flight watching her sleep and thinking about the wedding tomorrow. It was turning into a larger affair than he and Emily had planned, but she had assured him that was ok.

"I love you Horatio," she had whispered in his ear as they had stood out on the deck after dinner. "I want our wedding to be special for you too. I think it's wonderful your friends want to share the day with us," she had finished shyly. Her fingers were stroking the hair at his nape and he looked at her in the pale moonlight.

"We should get back inside and finish our packing," he had whispered, his hands stroking her back.

"Plenty of time for that," she had murmured, drawing his head down towards her and kissing him shyly.

Emily stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Are we there yet?" she asked quietly, attempting to straighten up in her seat. She could hear Jean's voice from the row in front of them.

"You sound like my daughter Em. I just told her about another 45 minutes. She's having fruit snacks, cheddar crackers shaped like whales and a juice box. Would you care for some?"

"Er, no thanks Jean. I'm good." She looked over at Horatio.

"I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable," she said quietly. He watched in delight as her cheeks flushed lightly.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"No worries sweetheart. I enjoyed watching you sleep. I'm not sure, but I suspect that once we arrive at your grandmother's, there will barely be time to catch our breath until after the ceremony tomorrow. And I got the impression that after the rehearsal at the church and dinner this evening, that I won't be allowed to see you again until you walk down the aisle."

Horatio's prediction turned out to be correct. Upon landing at Minneapolis/St. Paul airport, they caught up with Jean and her family and headed for the Humphrey Terminal for the short flight to Duluth. Frank Tripp had taken an earlier flight into the Cities and was waiting for them at the terminal. The remainder of the trip sped by quickly and before Emily knew it, they were turning into the winding drive at the lodge. Horatio had no sooner stopped the rented SUV when the front door of the lodge burst open and Ghost galloped out. Horatio and Frank watched as Emily greeted her pet, Ghost barking joyfully to welcome his mistress home.

"Is that a dog or a small horse, Horatio?" Frank asked.

"He's harmless as long as he likes you." Horatio said. "Oh, and hang on to your gloves."

Upon seeing Horatio emerge from the SUV, Ghost pranced over and barked happily, nosing around his hands. Scratching the big head fondly, Horatio said,

"Sorry Ghost. I learned my lesson the last time. You have to find a new person to play that game with." Giving one more happy "arf" Ghost turned and checked out the 4 new people emerging from the SUV and mini van that had pulled up.

Grandma Estin was at the door, waving them inside. While the men gathered up the bags, Emily helped Jean with her daughter. Soon they were all inside the lodge, Grandma Estin welcoming Emily and Horatio with big hugs, before turning to her other guests.

"Mr. Tripp, it's wonderful to see you again. We met at the barbeque after the baseball game last year when I was in Miami." Emily and Horatio exchanged amused glances as Grandma Estin gave the detective an enthusiastic hug, before welcoming Jean and her family. Once the greetings were over, she became all business, dispatching people to their accommodations.

"Jean, you and your family have the corner suite. It's all set up. Horatio, you and Frank have cabin 1. The heat's been turned up and it should be quite comfortable. So, once you all get settled, Reverend Obie is expecting you at the church at 4:45. I'll stay here as the rest of your guests should be arriving between 5:00 and 5:30. We'll have dinner when everyone is here. Off you go now. Emily, your dress needs to be unboxed and hung up. I've arranged for Mrs. Benson to come by tomorrow morning and take care of any details as far as that is concerned." Emily managed a quick wave to Horatio, before her grandmother turned her in the direction of her room, saying,

"You'll see him in an hour Emily. Now off you go to unpack." Horatio watched her go down the hall, Ghost pattering along at her side.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 30 (part 2)**

"I know that look Horatio." Frank's voice broke in on his thoughts. "Has there been another threat? Josh was in jail in Miami-Dade. I checked before I left this morning."

"Thank you Frank. It's been quiet. It bothers me that the one guy is still at large though. I'd ah … I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye out for anything that doesn't seem right."

"Are you worried about someone trying something with Emily?"

"I don't know Frank." Horatio sighed and looked out the window. "There was never much of an investigation into that escape. I'd feel better if I knew what had happened."

"I'm sure you would Horatio. But, it is your wedding day tomorrow. Don't let this distract you from what's important, hmmm?"

Horatio nodded.

Ghost jumped gracefully onto Emily's bed and flopped down. His brown eyes followed her as she wondered around the room, taking out the items she'd need for this evening and tomorrow morning. After she was done, she sat down beside him, hugging his neck.

"Hey beautiful. It's good to see you. I'm afraid this is just going to be a short visit this time around. And I don't think I can take you out for a walk tonight." His answer was to lick her face and she laughed. "But I did get a promise from Horatio to build that fence for you in Miami." She buried her fingers in his furry ruff. "I know you're not too fond of the heat, but I'm hoping you can learn to adapt. I'll have to find a groomer down there to keep all this extra fur off of you." Too soon it seemed, it was time to get ready for the rehearsal at the church.

Emily was just about ready when she heard a familiar light knock at her door. She opened it to see Horatio leaning casually against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket. His hair had been neatly combed and he was dressed in a navy blue suit and white shirt. His suit jacket was pushed aside by his hand, showing off his narrow waist and lean hips. When their eyes met, she was flustered by the knowing look in those twinkling blue eyes.

"You approve?" he asked teasingly.

"Very much so, Lieutenant."

"Ready?"

"I've just got to get something." She left the doorway and went into the room to fetch her bag. He followed her so quietly, she didn't hear him, almost bumping into him when she turned. His arms went around her, pulling her up against him. Emily's startled gaze flew up to his.

"Horatio, what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Mmmm … holding you in my arms, for a start. I do have a question to ask you, though," his eyes sobered and Emily shivered.

"I don't want to frighten you Emily. I promise I will only ask you once and then the subject is dropped, ok?" She nodded, wide-eyed.

"Did you receive any threatening e-mails or letters in the mail or messages on your phone?" Emily shook her head no, her gaze never leaving his face.

"You would tell me if you did or if you do while we are here?" She nodded.

"Promise me, Emily?" His eyes searched her face.

"Promise," she whispered.

"Ok. Now, I think we still have a few minutes before your grandmother realizes we're missing." His hands buried themselves in her hair and tilted her face up to his. Emily's eyes closed as his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 30 (part3)**

"Emily! Horatio! Come on you two, you don't want to keep Reverend Obie waiting!"

At the moment, Emily's world consisted of the warmth of Horatio's mouth against hers and the citrusy scent of his aftershave. Only slowly did she become aware of her grandmother's voice, gaining strength as she approached Emily's room.

Reluctantly, Emily broke the kiss, her hands going up to her suddenly hot face. There was laughter in those blue eyes, roaming over her slightly disheveled hair and flushed cheeks.

"Grandmother's coming. She's going to know what we were doing." she whispered unnecessarily, looking around quickly. "Maybe you could go out the window and come in the back door?" She asked hopefully.

"Afraid not sweetheart. The days of going out the window are over. Anyway, you look like a woman who's been kissed. Now," he took her hand in his, "gather up what you need and we'll be on our way." Horatio had no sooner put his hand on the knob, than there was a quick knock on the door.

"Emily! Horatio! You had best be decent. I'm coming in on the count of three! One, two …" She never got to three as he opened the door and greeted her with a smile,

"Good evening Grandmother Estin. I thought I'd stop by and make sure Em was ready. As it was, she needed help finding her bag." Horatio's body was blocking most of her view, and Emily heard her grandmother's voice soften slightly.

"I bet she did Lieutenant. You know, you could charm the socks off someone in a snowstorm, don't you?" she finished with a smile. His blue eyes widened innocently.

"Now, come along you two. Mr. Tripp and Jean are waiting."

"Yes ma'am." Keeping a tight hold on Emily's hand, he whistled for Ghost and they trouped down the hall to where Jean and Frank were waiting.

Jean took one look at Emily and sidled over to her friend.

"Wow, Em! So while I was out here making conversation with the detective, you and the Lieutenant were …" she let the sentence trail off.

Horatio was helping Emily on with her coat. He caught Emily's eye and winked, then leaned over and kissed her soundly.

"We'll pick up where we left off later sweetheart," he said loud enough for Jean's benefit and grinned wickedly at the color that rose in Emily's cheeks. As they headed out the door, Jean hissed in her friend's ear,

"Details later, Emily!"

Tugging on Horatio's hand, Emily said,

"Wait! Ghost has to come with us." Hearing his name, the big dog pranced over from where he had been sitting quietly, ears up in high alert.

Frank suddenly had a coughing fit to cover his laughter at the look on his friend's face. Stricken would hardly begin to describe it.

"Emily, I know you care about Ghost, but you haven't … he's not … well, he's not part of the wedding, is he?"

"I did think about him walking me down the aisle," she teased, then hurried on as she saw he thought she was serious, "I'm just teasing Horatio. Ghost is just coming along for the walk. He'll be happy to wait outside." Now it was her turn to grin at the look of relief that crossed his face.

Reverend Obie was waiting at the church when they arrived after the short hike through the trees. Crossing the bridge where Josh had fired the shots at them on Christmas Eve, Emily shuddered and clutched Horatio's hand just a little bit tighter.

'Was it only a little over a month ago,' she wondered, 'that Horatio had proposed to her, in this very spot?'

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 30 (part 4)**

Leaving Ghost to stand guard at the chapel doors, the four of them went inside, finding the Reverend waiting near the altar.

"Emily! My dear, it's good to see you." He greeted her with a hug. He turned to Horatio then.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you in the flesh." The Reverend shook Horatio's hand, looking him up and down.

"And who did you bring along?" After the introductions were made, the Reverend Obie got down to business.

"Slow down, Calleigh, we're going to miss it." Erik was craning his neck to keep a lookout for Granny's lodge sign and driveway. "How is anyone supposed to find a driveway with all these trees hiding them anyway?" he muttered.

Ryan and Alexx were in the backseat of the rented SUV. Both had decided the wisest course of action was to keep quiet.

"Grandma Estin's directions said her drive was on the left, 1.6 miles after we passed the giant fiberglass chicken. Did you look at the odemeter when we passed the chicken, Cal?"

"Erik, It's getting dark and I'm on an unfamiliar road that twists and turns with traffic doing 70 and any number of creatures that could suddenly appear out of nowhere. NO! I did not see any chicken!" Calleigh's voice was tight.

"Here's a state park sign. Maybe we can pull in there and call the lodge and find out if we've gone past it?" Erik suggested. Her answer was to roar past the sign.

"Okay, then. I think we've gone over everything then, don't you know. Any questions?" Emily and Horatio shook their heads no. "Then please meet here tomorrow at 2:00 if you are having photos, otherwise, 2:30 should give you plenty of time to get ready. Brides room is downstairs on the right, Emily."

"Thank you Reverend. Grandmother mentioned you were joining us for dinner. Would you like us to wait for you?" His answer was lost as Ghost suddenly began barking. After a terse,

"Stay here!" to Emily, Horatio was running down the aisle, Frank on his heels. Emily watched him go and sagged against a nearby pew.

"Em, you're as white as a sheet." Jean helped her friend sit down, then sat beside her, putting her arm around her.

Emily looked at her friend. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"To what, Em?" Jean was puzzled.

"Horatio putting himself in danger. Running off into who knows what." She shivered. "I try not to think about what might happen to him, Jean. But sometimes, I can't help it."

"I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you. But, it's part of who he is, Em. Would you really want him to change?" Emily sighed and shook her head no.

By the time Horatio reached Ghost, the encroaching darkness had swallowed up what little daylight had been left. All he could make out were shadows. Frank looked around.

"I don't see anything Horatio. Now what?" Horatio was considering his options. Ghost was still whining and pulling on his rope.

"Let's see what kind of tracking dog you are, Ghost." He didn't dare let the dog loose, but figured he could keep up with the animal if he had the leash. Ghost realized the chase was on and whined as Horatio undid the knot tying the dog to the post. Ghost bolted in the direction of the drive.

"I think this is it up ahead, Cal." Erik looked out the window. Ryan and Alexx looked at each other in relief as the SUV slowed down and Calleigh signaled her turn. They bumped slowly up the driveway, a few lights visible through the bare branches of the trees. Looking out the back window, Ryan said,

"I don't think this is it, Erik."

"Well, we must be close, I can see more lights over there. This must be…" whatever else he was going to say was cut off as the headlights picked up the figure of a big white animal, followed closely by two men, the headlights picking up the red hair of the first man.

"H!" Erik and Ryan were on their way out the doors before Calleigh had stopped the vehicle.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 31

Emily was awake by 6:00 am. She lay there thinking over the events of last evening. The men had followed Ghost, who had led them back toward the lodge. Calleigh and Alexx had found Emily, Jean and the Reverend at the church. Ten minutes later, Calleigh's phone rang. It was Erik. The men had followed Ghost, who had led them back to the lodge. Grandma Estin had reported that all had been quiet there. Yelina and Ray Jr. had just arrived and had not seen anyone on the road on their way up the driveway.

Upon seeing that his mistress was awake, Ghost scooted up from his spot at the foot of her bed and gave her a nudge with his nose.

"Well, good morning to you too." She scratched him under the chin. "I can let you out of my room, but then you have to find someone else to put you outside." As she scratched his ears, he turned his head to the side, a happy growl rumbling low in his throat.

After dinner last evening, Grandma Estin had announced that she would have breakfast ready at the lodge for whoever wanted it at 8:00 am. Looking directly at Horatio, Grandma said she would bring her granddaughter breakfast in bed.

"Ghost, it's too bad you can't bring me a cup of coffee," she said wistfully. The big dog looked at his mistress with a tilt of his head. "I suppose it's still early enough. I could probably sneak down to the kitchen and get a cup myself." She didn't want to risk getting another lecture from her grandmother, who had found Emily and Horatio in the study after dinner.

Over his protests, Horatio was being taken out for an evening on the town, such as it was. Frank, Erik, Ryan, Ray Jr. and Jean's husband were planning a jaunt into Grand Marais. Though Horatio had tried to beg off, saying he didn't feel comfortable leaving Emily alone at the lodge, Calleigh had brushed aside his concerns with a smile.

"Horatio, Yelina and I are here with Emily. You don't have to worry about anything happening to her. Go out and have fun."

"You are enjoying this way too much," he had murmured, seeing the smiling faces of his friends.

"Besides," Jean had piped in, "we've got plans for Emily tonight."

Horatio had been sitting beside Emily and heard her groan,

"Oh, no." Looking at him, she had said loud enough for only him to hear,

"I knew we should have eloped." He had squeezed her hand under the table.

As people were getting up from the table, he had murmured in her ear,

"Meet me in the study in five minutes."

He had been waiting for her in the darkened study when she managed to slip away, five minutes later.

"Horatio?" she had whispered, stepping inside, instinctively reaching for the lightswitch. His arms had gone around her before she had a chance to turn on the light.

"OH!" she had squeaked in surprise, just able to make out his features in the light from the hall.

"Do me a favor?" he had asked softly. "Stay near Calleigh and Yelina tonight. Don't go letting Ghost outside by yourself. And call me if you feel anything isn't right, ok?"

"Ok," she had whispered, her hands sliding up his chest.

"Good." He had sounded relieved. "Now, I'd like to kiss you goodnight while I have the chance."

"I could leave my window open tonight." She had whispered, her fingers finding their way into his hair. Murmuring something about her grandmother probably booby-trapping the cabin door, Horatio had bent his head and kissed her, backing her up against the wall. The sounds of their guests in the main room of the lodge faded, as Emily returned Horatio's kiss. She lost track of time until her grandmother interrupted them by turning on the light and shooing them both into the other room. "Plenty of time for that tomorrow, children," she had told them, telling Horatio it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. His protests that it wasn't Saturday yet had been waved away.

Stretching, Emily wondered how Horatio's evening had been with "the guys". They hadn't come back yet when Emily had been sent to bed at 11:00. She had been surprised that she had been able to fall asleep at all. A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost 6:30. After giving Ghost one last pat on the head, Emily slipped out of bed and quickly found her robe. Calling Ghost, she opened the door a crack and looked up and down the hall. Silent. With the big dog at her side, she tiptoed down the hall toward the kitchen, intent on getting that cup of coffee and sneaking back to her room before anyone caught her.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Happiness For H: Something In White

January 31

Horatio reached for his watch on the bedside table. 6:00 a.m. He lay there and stared at ceiling, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. To tell the truth, he had been surprised he had been able to sleep at all. Whatever or whoever Ghost had scared away from the church was still very much on his mind. He had been able to escape from the watchful eyes of Frank and Erik long enough to call Calleigh once last evening. She had reported all was well and not to worry. It had been after midnight when they had returned to the lodge.

The lights were burning brightly inside. Ray Jr. and Yelina were staying in the other suite and he had used that excuse to walk up to the lodge. He had gotten as far as the kitchen. Ghost had met them at the sliding glass doors, barking a happy welcome, which had attracted the attention of Grandma Estin. There had been just enough time to wish Ray Jr. goodnight. Once she had made sure Ray Jr. didn't require a midnight snack, she planted herself firmly in front of Horatio, tilting her head at an angle to meet his eyes.

"It is now Saturday, your wedding day, Horatio. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Surely you don't believe those superstitions, Grandma Estin," he had cajoled.

"Well, young man, it doesn't matter whether I do or don't. I don't want to be responsible for any bad karma as far as this wedding and marriage is concerned, so we'll stick to tradition. Besides, Emily was sent to bed an hour ago. I figured you might try to drop by yet tonight. She's probably fast asleep by now." In the end he settled for a quick word with Yelina, who assured him all was well. He could tell by the twitch of her lips that she found the whole situation rather amusing.

Deciding the best course of action was to get up, he pulled on some sweats and went out to the small kitchenette. Soon the welcome aroma of brewing coffee filled the small cabin, but a quick perusal of the fridge yielded nothing in the line of milk to go in it. A smile tugged at his mouth. Thanks to Em's influence, he no longer had much of a taste for it straight. A quick glance out the window toward the lodge showed that someone was up because Ghost was cavorting around the yard. Pulling on his jacket and some sturdy footwear, he slipped out of the cabin. Ghost spotted him instantly and came at him barking happily.

"Good morning to you too. Who let you out, I wonder?" The big dog tossed his head. "Try to be quiet, ok? It's still pretty early." Ghost stopped in front of him, sticking his nose in the snow, then tossing a clump in the air, barking happily.

"No snowball game this morning." His eyes searched around for a stick. Finding one nearby, he altered his course and retrieved it.

"Here you go." Giving the stick a good toss, he watched as the dog bounded off after it. He picked up his pace, hoping to make it to the deck before Ghost returned for another round.

Emily was so intent on getting a cup of coffee that she hadn't been paying attention to her pet. As luck would have it, the coffee pot had not been set up to automatically brew as usual. By the time she had gotten everything going, she was anxiously keeping one eye on the kitchen doorway for her grandmother and one eye on the pot. Just as she decided there was enough of the hot liquid in the carafe to pour a cup, the sliding glass door opened. She caught a glimpse of red hair and startled blue eyes before Ghost came barreling in, squeezing between Horatio and the door, still carrying his stick. Horatio felt the force of it against the back of his knees and stumbled inside.

"Horatio! Ghost!"  
"Emily!"

Emily completely forgot about her coffee as she hurried over to help Horatio untangle himself from Ghost. The big dog was thinking this was quite fun. Rather than move away, he wiggled closer, trying his best to lick Horatio in the face, then turning toward his mistress to give her a slurp up the side of her face as well. The force of it knocked Emily off balance. With a startled cry, she fell against Horatio. His arms went around her, but her weight knocked them both down. Emily started to giggle. She heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

"We are so in trouble," she gasped between giggles.

"What is all the commotion in here?"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (part 3)**

Jean walked into the kitchen.

"Horatio, Emily! What are … no … wait I don't want to know. Em, I saw your grandmother heading down toward the study. You need to get back to your room – now! Horatio, she can't find you in here. Ghost, cookie bone!" The big dog saw her reach for the cookie bone jar and quickly left Emily and Horatio for his spot by the fridge. Emily looked up at Horatio, seeing his tousled hair and grinning face.

"You'd best let me go before grandmother gets in here," she said with a smile.

"You two better get moving!" Jean hissed, peaking around the corner of the doorway. "I just saw your grandmother go into the study." They were both standing now and Emily reached over and kissed him, then headed for the doorway.

"Jean, could you bring me a cup of coffee when it's through brewing? That's why I was out here."  
"Sure Em. By the way, is there any cereal? I need something for my daughter to nibble on until breakfast. I forgot to bring some for her."  
"Cupboard above the sink." Emily waved to Horatio and quickly left the kitchen.

By the time Grandma Estin arrived in the kitchen, Horatio was on his way back to the cabin with milk for coffee and Jean was setting a tray with 2 cups of coffee, half 'n half, and a bowl of cereal. Grandma quickly busied herself with breakfast preparations.

"I'm just taking this coffee down to Em, Grandma Estin."

"Ok, Jean. I wonder if she'll be awake yet?"

Everyone met for breakfast and talked over plans for the rest of the day. The wedding ceremony was at 3:30. The reception at the lodge would follow. The rest of the morning passed quickly. At noon, Horatio told Frank he needed the SUV.

"Ah, sure, Horatio. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's all right. I won't be long." He slipped on his sunglasses and headed outside to the SUV. Soon he was headed south down Highway 61, several errands on his agenda before he had to be back to the lodge. Two stops later, he was pulling into the short drive of Bluefin Bay Resort. Behind the Reception area a row of townhomes, was perched on the rocky shore, looking out over Lake Superior. Ten minutes later, he was opening the door to the honeymoon suite.

"Em, you look beautiful!" Jean put down her mascara and admired her friend. They were in the Bride's Room at the church. In 30 minutes, Emily would be walking down the aisle to meet Horatio at the altar.

"Sit down and let me do your make-up." She noticed how her friend was twisting the ring around her finger.

"Nervous? Hold still, so I can get this shadow right." Emily tried to sit still, wishing the ceremony and reception were over, and she and Horatio were alone.

"Yes, a little, I guess."

"Why? Surely you're not having second thoughts about marrying Horatio?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Emily hastened to say. "I … I can't believe this is really happening. What if I fall walking down the aisle? What if I faint standing at the altar? What if Horatio suddenly gets laryngitis and can't say the words? What if …" Jean stopped her with a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Okay, I get it, Em." She came around and sat on a stool and faced her friend. Taking Emily's hands in hers, she said "All you need to do is focus on Horatio, Em. Once you reach the altar, he'll be there to catch you if faint. And I'm guessing it would take more than a case of laryngitis to keep him from saying the words. And in 6 hours you and Horatio will be alone and you won't be thinking about any of this." She finished with a smile.

Emily blushed and said softly, "You're right Jean." She took a deep breath. "I'll be ok."

"Good. Now, let's finish your make-up so we can get this show on the road, hmmm?

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (part 4)**

Horatio looked at his watch. His errands had taken longer than he had anticipated and it was almost 2:30. His first stop had been to the Sheriff's office. Since Ghost's chase from the churchyard the night before, he had been uneasy about uninvited "guests" at the wedding ceremony or reception today. The Sheriff had welcomed him, congratulating Horatio on his coming marriage to Emily.

"Such a nice girl," he said with a smile. "Though a bit of a wild streak in her, if you know what I mean." Horatio had nodded and thanked him, wanting to get to the subject he came to talk about.

"Sheriff, I am concerned about what might happen. Would it be possible to have Deputy Opterhoste be visible during the ceremony and reception? After what happened with Josh in Miami, I'd feel better with some extra eyes on Emily."

"Of course, of course." The Sheriff had nodded, "I'm going to be there myself as well, we'll keep an eye out for anything amiss, Lieutenant. You needn't worry about anyone disrupting your wedding day."

Thanking him, Horatio had left the office, intent on his next stop. As he approached the SUV, he thought he felt eyes watching him. A quick glance around the practically deserted street showed nothing amiss. On his way to his next stop, he kept a watchful eye on passing cars.

His second stop was to pick up his suit for the ceremony and some groceries for the townhome where he and Emily would be staying for the next couple of days. At both stops, he received congratulations on his marriage to Emily.

"I'm sure Emily will make a beautiful bride, Lieutenant. I have to work so I'll miss the ceremony, but I'll see you both at the reception. Grandma Estin always throws a good party!" Horatio was somewhat taken aback by this conversation with a relative stranger. Murmuring what he hoped was a polite response, he gathered up his purchases and went out to the SUV. Once again, he felt as if eyes were watching him. He debated whether or not he should go on to Bluefin. The last thing he wanted to do was lead someone intent on making mischief or worse to the place he and Emily would be staying tonight. He tried a few quick turns and a short detour up the Sawbill trail, but couldn't see anyone tailing him.

Since he had brought his overnight bag and picked up his suit, he decided he may as well get showered and dressed at Bluefin. It was only a 15 minute drive to Grandma's lodge and the church.

Back at the lodge, Frank was beginning to get worried. He had expected Horatio by 2:00 and it was now 2:30. When he tried Horatio's cell, there was no answer. Walking carefully in his dress shoes over the slippery snow, Frank knocked on the door to the cabin Eric and Ryan were occupying.

"Hey Frank, shouldn't you be at the church?"

"Yeah, and so should Horatio. Have you heard from him?"

"No," Eric said slowly. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Frank said impatiently. "He took the SUV at noon and said he had some things to do and he'd be back. I assumed he meant before now."

Ryan came to the door, fixing his tie. "What's going on?"

"H is missing."

"He can't be. He's the groom. Emily is the one who's supposed to be running away."

Frank and Eric both fixed him with a look.

"Ok, ok," Ryan held up his hands. "I'm just saying…"

"It's not like H to run late," Eric said, thinking out loud.

"I know he was concerned about what happened at the rehearsal. And I didn't miss how he was watching people all evening when we were out last night." Frank said, running a hand over his bald head.

"Let's see if Calleigh knows anything. He was talking to her and Alexx about something this morning at breakfast." Eric pulled out his cell.

"Calleigh,"  
"Hi Eric. Alexx and I are just about ready. How about you and Ryan?"

"Almost. Cal, H seems to be missing. Any ideas?"

"You've tried him on his cell?"

"Of course. Did he happen to tell you where he was going when he was talking with you this morning?"

"Yes, but I've been sworn to secrecy about that, Eric."

"Calleigh, now is not the time …" She didn't let him finish.

"Eric, I promised him I wouldn't say anything. Where's Frank?"

"Here, with us."

"Tell him he better get over to the church and cover for Horatio in case Emily is looking for him. The last thing she needs to know is that Horatio is missing. And try to stay out of Grandma Estin's way. She'll know for sure something's up. I think she was getting to the church at 3:00. You and Ryan keep trying his cell. There are pockets where signals don't go through up here. I noticed that on the way up. We'll meet at your cabin at 3:00. Oh, and make sure Frank has the wedding bands." She hung up. Eric turned to look at Frank and Ryan. He was grinning in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Frank, you're on damage control at the church and don't forget the wedding bands."

"Well, how am I supposed to get over there?" Frank grumbled.

"I'll take you over," Ryan volunteered. "Eric, where's the keys?"

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (part 5)**

Frank had arrived at the church and found the Reverend Obie waiting for Horatio.

Deciding that playing up the detective angle might distract the Reverend, he looked around the empty altar and said confidentially,

"Horatio will be here soon, Reverend. He's been worried about Emily's safety after what happened in Miami. He wants to make sure no unexpected "guests" will spoil her day." Frank had no idea if the Reverend had a clue as to what had happened in Miami, but the man nodded solemnly and murmured that of course Emily's safety was important. After asking Frank to let Horatio know the Reverend would like to speak to him, he wandered off, murmuring about how dangerous the world was becoming these days. Watching him go, Frank sighed in relief, telling himself Horatio now owed him a BIG favor. He went to the back of the church and called Eric.

There was a knock at the door and Jean looked at Emily.

"I'll get it. You stay here. If it's that husband-to-be of yours, I'm sending him on his way! No peaking!"

When she opened the door a crack she found Grandma Estin outside. She quickly ushered the older woman inside, after looking up and down the empty hallway.

"Hi Grandma." Emily stood carefully and went to hug her grandmother.

"My dear, you look beautiful! Just like your mother on her wedding day," her grandmother added softly.

"Do you really think so?" Jean heard the catch in her friend's voice and came over quickly.

"Emily, don't you dare cry until after you walk down that aisle! You'll mess up all my hard work!"

"Jean, the flowers arrived. I've left them in the back of the church. Could you run and get your bouquets? I've got my corsage here. Emily dear, could you pin this on for me?" After reminding Emily not to open the door for anyone, Jean went down the hall to retrieve the bouquets.

Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, Yelina and Ray Jr. were just arriving as she was heading back to Emily.

"Calleigh, could you do me a favor?" She pulled her away from the group. "The boutonnières and corsages are here. Could you make sure Horatio and Frank get theirs? The other corsages are for you, Alexx, and Yelina. The extra boutonnieres are for Eric, Ryan and Ray Jr."

"Of course," Calleigh answered with a smile. "How is Emily?"

"Nervous," Jean said, adding quickly, "not about marrying Horatio. Just the usual things – tripping, falling, fainting, you know. I better get back to her." With a quick wave of her hand, she headed back down the hall, leaving a bemused Calleigh to watch her.

Horatio was ready to leave for the church. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had roughly twenty minutes. As he was walking to the SUV his cell rang.

"Horatio where the heck are you?"

"On my way Frank." Horatio hung up and hopped in the SUV. Frank was standing there looking at the phone in his hand when Calleigh walked up.

"He says he's on his way."

"Good. It's getting late. I think Grandma Estin is in with Emily. Horatio needs to be at the altar before they get out to the back of the church." Looking around at the people coming through the church doors, she said,

"I think half of Grand Marais is here. I wonder if Horatio and Emily know about this?"

"Right now, I'm more concerned that Horatio gets here." Frank said.

Emily was pacing in the small room.

"Did you see Horatio, Jean?"

"No, Em. I didn't. I ran into Calleigh and she's taking care of the flowers."

"Oh," Emily said quietly.

"Don't worry Em," Jean soothed. "I'm sure he's here. He doesn't strike me as the type that would leave you standing at the altar if he had a change of heart."

"Jean, do you think he might change his mind? Do you think I could call him? It wouldn't be like seeing him."

"No, Emily. You will be seeing him in 15 minutes. Don't you dare pick up that phone! Now, let's take one last look in the mirror and get your veil fixed."

Grandma Estin gave her granddaughter one last hug and went to find the Reverend Obie. Ten minutes later, Horatio was pulling into the small parking lot of the church. Sprinting from the SUV, he headed for the church doors.

At the same time, Jean and Emily were carefully making their way up the long hallway to the back of the church. Emily was looking down to make sure she didn't slip, her hands full with her bouquet of red roses and trailing pine, fern and ribbons and the train to her gown. They had just arrived and Jean was carefully arranging Emily's train when the doors opened in a blast of cold air. Both women were startled and turned to see who was running late.

Emily glimpsed red hair.

"Horatio!" Her hand flew to her mouth. He couldn't see her face because of the veil and before he had a chance to say anything, Jean was pushing him past Emily into the church. He heard her hiss in his ear,

"I'm sure you have a good reason for being late, Horatio, but now is not the time. You get up to that altar and pray that I can keep Emily from bolting out of here. I may have to walk her up the aisle myself." With that Jean turned and went back through the doors to make sure Emily was still inside. Horatio looked toward the altar and saw more people than he had ever imagined. When he heard Jean shout Emily's name, he turned and went back through the church doors.

A murmur went through the crowd. Calleigh reached for Eric's arm murmuring,

"Oh, no." Frank hurried down to the back of the church to see what was up with Alexx hot on his heels. When they went through the doors, they saw Emily disappearing down the hall, Horatio and Jean hurrying to catch up with her.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (A wedding – at last!)**

Emily heard footsteps behind her. She was sure it was Horatio and probably Jean, but the last thing she wanted to do was talk to either of them. Right now she wanted to be alone or with Ghost, out in the woods for one of their long walks. Reaching the Brides Room, she realized too late, Jean had the key. There was no where else to run. She turned with a sigh and faced Horatio, putting her hands out in front of her to keep him from getting too close.

"Horatio, stay away from me," she cried.

"Emily what are you doing?" She heard the frustration in his voice.

"You don't understand," was all she could manage, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.

"Then why don't you explain it to me." His voice had gotten deadly quiet.

"No, … no," she said apprehensively eyeing Jean, Frank and Alexx, who had just arrived and were standing behind him.

"Em…" he turned and saw the others. "Jean, give me the key please." She withdrew it from the hidden pocket in her dress, looking as if she wanted to say something. He took it from her saying, "Give us 10 minutes." Emily watched as her friend nodded, for once at loss of what to say. Horatio reached behind Emily, unlocked the door and ushered her inside, firmly closing it in front of their friends.

For a full minute they just stared at each other. Horatio's eyes narrowed as he regarded her and Emily swallowed. Reaching out to slowly lift the veil from her face so he could see her eyes, he said tiredly,

"Emily, I can't keep doing this. I love you, but I don't know how many more times I can come after you. Why did you run away again?"

"I … I didn't mean to Horatio." Emily's voice was little more than a whisper, her eyes wide in her pale face. She forced herself to look into those blue eyes. "I saw you come in late and was afraid you changed your mind about marrying me."

"I was coming inside the doors, Emily. Didn't that tell you anything?" Horatio wasn't quite successful at keeping the hurt out of his voice.

Emily's fingers nervously picked at her bouquet.

"You're right, it should have. I thought you didn't want to marry me, but couldn't bring yourself to leave and came back out of duty," she said miserably. "I didn't mean to hurt you Horatio. I love you, but I don't want to marry you if you're only doing it because you feel you have to."

She couldn't look at him any longer and looked down at her hands, hidden in the mass of roses and ribbons she held. Her legs felt like they might collapse beneath her and she murmured,

"I need to sit down."

After helping her to the chair, Horatio regarded her for several moments.

"Emily, look at me." When she didn't look up, he added softly, "please?"

Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes up to meet his. He started to reach for her and changed his mind. Getting down on one knee, so he could look into her eyes, he said quietly,

"I'm marrying you because I love you, Emily. It's a commitment I take very seriously, sweetheart. But if we are going to make this marriage work, I need you to trust me. Sometimes, it might be difficult, I know, but I need to know that you will always be there at the end of the day."

She nodded, biting her lip, wanting to fall into those ocean blue eyes that had captured her the very first time they met.

"I do trust you Horatio." It came out as a whisper. "I … I'm sorry about … I always seem to jump to the wrong conclusion," she finished miserably. He regarded her thoughtfully.

"Make me a promise, Emily?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Promise me that you will talk to me, before you jump to a conclusion? No matter what it's about or what I'm doing. You tell me you have to talk and I will listen. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I promise, Horatio."

"Good," he couldn't keep the relief from his voice.

Neither of them saw the door open a crack and Alexx peak inside. She watched the scene before her for several moments, then eased the door shut as silently as she had opened it. Frank and Jean looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Frank questioned impatiently.

"I think it's going to be ok," she said softly. "Let's give them a few more minutes. Frank, you and Horatio will go up to meet the Reverend at the altar and Jean will start up the aisle when the music starts. I'll fix Emily's train and make sure she gets down the aisle."

Standing, Horatio kissed Emily on the forehead, then placed her veil back over her face and helped her stand. "Now, I believe we have quite a few people out there waiting to see us get married. Are you ready?"

Emily nodded, still not trusting her voice. He offered her his arm and she took it with a tremulous smile. When he opened the door, Horatio saw how Frank, Alexx and Jean were pretending to be deep in conversation. With a smile, he said,

"Excuse me, but we have a ceremony to get started."

Emily almost laughed out loud as Jean heaved a dramatic sigh of relief. Alexx quickly set about sending Frank and Horatio on their way and helping Emily manage her train as they went to take their places at the back of the church. While they were waiting for the music to start, Jean asked,

"Everything all right, Em?" Nodding, Emily didn't have time to explain as the music started and Jean set off.

"Are you okay, Sugar?" It was Alexx, touching her arm to get her attention.

"Yes, thank you, Alexx." Emily nodded. "I'm fine now." She said, her voice stronger. Just then the wedding march began. Alexx gave her a gentle nudge and whispered,

"You just look at Horatio, Emily. Ignore everyone else. You'll be fine." Emily sent her a grateful smile and focused on Horatio. Everything else melted away as she walked toward him. When she finally arrived at the altar, he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Calleigh didn't miss how her boss held his bride's hand throughout the ceremony. Whatever had happened earlier was now water under the bridge. As she watched them light the unity candle, she sighed wistfully. They truly looked once more like a couple very much in love. Eric looked at her questioningly.

"You ok, Cal?" She nodded, mumbling something about weddings always making her cry.

Then it was time for Horatio to lift her veil and kiss the bride. Emily smiled shyly at him, her eyes full of love. Taking her face in his hands, he looked into her shining eyes and whispered, "I love you, Emily Caine." Then he kissed her gently, several times, much to the delight of their guests. After the Reverend had announced them, Emily took Horatio's arm.

"Ready?" he asked her, his blue eyes bright.

"Oh, yes," she answered happily.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (After the Ceremony)**

Watching Emily and Horatio leave the altar and head down the aisle, Calleigh squeezed Eric's arm.

"He did it, Eric. He looks happy, don't you think?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes," Eric's voice was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked him. Eric took a deep breath and looked at her.

"It's okay, Cal. Where's Ryan?" he asked, looking around.

Emily was only vaguely aware of the many faces looking their way as she and Horatio headed for the back of the church. Her fingers were clutching his arm, her wedding band shining against the darkness of his suit jacket. Emily looked at him, a tingle running through her as she heard him say softly,

"Not too much longer, sweetheart." A rosy blush crept into her cheeks, much to Horatio's delight.

She was still blushing when they reached the back of the church. Once they were through the doors, Emily found herself being pulled swiftly into Horatio's arms.

"Now I can kiss you properly," she heard him murmur, before his mouth came down on hers. She returned his kiss arduously, and too soon, she heard Jean's voice.

"Okay you two. Break it up. Plenty of time for that later tonight. You've got a bunch of people waiting to say congratulations. And Grandma Estin's not far behind us." Horatio lifted his mouth from Emily's, watching her dimple deepen in her rosy cheeks. He let her go just as Grandma Estin walked through the doors. Fixing her gaze on him, she said sternly,

"Horatio Caine, I don't know whether to hug you or take you outside and give you a piece of my mind. I think you knocked a couple years off my life in there, and I don't have too many left to spare." Emily tried to hide her smile as the color rose in her new husband's face and he said,

"I apologize. I had no intention of causing you or Emily any distress."

"Apology accepted." She heard a smile start to creep into her grandmother's voice. "Congratulations to both of you. Horatio, I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my granddaughter. I know you'll take good care of her."

"Yes ma'am."

Grandma Estin gave him a hug, saying softly, "Consider this an official welcome to the family Horatio. Now," she looked at them both, "it's time to get this receiving line moving. Then you two have permission to disappear for forty minutes or so," she fixed Horatio with a stern look, "before I need you to make your entrance at the reception."

"Yes, ma'am."

It seemed to Emily that almost half the town of Grand Marais were at the church for she and Horatio's wedding. She shook hands and smiled until her jaw ached and her legs threatened to give out from under her. Horatio had been watching his new bride carefully, noticing how she was getting pale beneath the carefully applied make-up. As the last well-wisher left the church, he put his arm around her.

"Sweetheart, would you like to sit down for a moment?" Emily heard the concern in his voice and shook her head.

"No, thank you, Horatio. I'll be ok. I guess I haven't had my usual dose of caffeine today."

"Don't worry, Horatio." Jean chirped up from beside Emily. "We'll go back and get her things from the Bride's Room. I've got a thermos in there too. I figured she might need a little caffeine jolt about now. She'll be good as new by the time you've settled up with the Reverend. Come on, Em." Jean quickly turned Emily in the direction of the hall and ushered her along before Emily had a chance to argue.

Ten minutes later, fortified by a cup of coffee and many warnings not to spill any on her gown, Emily was taking Horatio's hand as they were about to leave the church. He was being very mysterious about where they were going. Jean and Frank had just said good-bye as Horatio handed the SUV keys to Frank.

"You and Jean take the SUV, Frank."

"Sure, Horatio. But how are you and Emily going to get to the lodge? Not walk?"

"No," Horatio grinned. "Let's go out and see, shall we?" He looked at Emily.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Emily was very curious. They went outside into the late afternoon sunlight.

"Oh, Horatio! How did you know?" Emily's eyes were bright and she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

"Ok, I don't get it." Frank said, looking from Emily to the car waiting at the end of the walk.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to the lodge, detective." Jean said as she and Frank started down the walk to the SUV. She turned and reminded the couple behind them, "Remember, forty minutes, you two. Or we send out the search party!"

Emily looked up at her new husband.

"How did you know," she asked again, looking from him, to the brand new White Mustang, idling before them.

"Your grandmother told me. She said you used to have weddings with your dolls when you were a little girl and would ride them off into the sunset on horses. It was a little too cold for the horses, so I got the next best thing. I was hoping you would approve," he finished quietly.

"It's perfect Horatio!" Her voice caught and she could only smile at him, and blink back tears.

Ryan popped out from the driver's side and said,

"Keys are in the ignition. Congratulations." Then he hurried off to catch up with Jean and Frank. "Hey guys, wait up! I need a ride!"

Horatio helped her into the car, carefully tucking in her gown. He kissed her quickly, then went around to the driver's side. Soon they were heading down the drive to the highway. Horatio made a quick right and soon the car was purring along, heading toward Tofte. Still he wouldn't tell her where they were going, and Emily leaned back, deciding to enjoy the ride. In fifteen minutes, he was pulling the car into the Bluefin Resort.

"Here we are," he said softly, pulling up to one of the townhouses.

"Horatio?"

"Honeymoon suite, Emily. We're all checked in. You can relax for a bit here." He got out and came around to the passenger side. As he helped her from the car, he murmured,

"I've kept it a secret so we aren't disturbed, sweetheart. After the reception, it's just the two of us for a few days."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (The Reception)**

Emily looked around the crowded lodge. She had thought the church was full, but there had to be twice as many people at the reception her grandmother had organized for them. Horatio had made sure that he had them back to the lodge at the appointed time. There had been much applause when they entered. Emily felt flustered by all the attention and a quick glance at Horatio told her it had caught him by surprise as well. They had made it through the toasts, photographs and cake-cutting. Music was playing in the background and some couples had taken advantage of the small area in the lobby that had been cleared for dancing. Despite Emily's protests, Frank and Jean had insisted on dancing with the bride and groom.

After Emily was once more in Horatio's arms for a second dance, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I had no idea Grandma was going to go this far."

"No worries," he had smiled at her, "I rather like this part." He nuzzled the sensitive spot on her neck and felt the shiver that ran through her.

That had been over an hour ago. Horatio had kept Emily by his side from the moment they had entered the lodge. Jean had come looking for her fifteen minutes ago, saying she needed to help Emily with her make-up. When Emily and Jean were through in the powder room, Emily had gone looking for Horatio. She found him with Mr. Olson, the owner of the Fresh Fish Diner.

'He looks tired,' she thought. It had been a long day for both of them. He caught her looking at him and smiled. With a wink, she headed towards him.

Horatio felt Emily's hand on his shoulder as she came up behind him.

"Hey there," she said softly. I've been looking for you." He turned his head, a look of relief flashing in those blue eyes. Emily smiled and looked at the older man.

"How are you Mr. Olson? I'm so glad you could come tonight."

"Congratulations Miss Emily. I was just telling your husband about the fishing out on the Lake come summer time. I hope you both have a chance to come back when the weather is more accommodating for outdoor activities."

"I'm sure we'll be back in the summer for a visit, Mr. Olson. I would like Horatio to see that our state isn't always cold and snowy." She looked at Horatio.

"I don't think cold and snow are all bad," he said softly, delighted when she blushed.

"Horatio, Grandma wants to see us." Murmuring her thanks for coming to the reception to Mr. Olson, she took Horatio's hand and led him through the crowd toward the kitchen.

Once they finally reached the kitchen, Horatio turned to Emily.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He put his hands on her waist.

"You look tired Horatio." She gave in to the desire to gently stroke the hair from his forehead. "I'm sorry this has turned into a bigger affair than either of us had planned. I hope you don't mind too much."

"Of course not, Emily. I'll admit I'm surprised by how many people are here, though."

"Well, there isn't much going on this time of year. Any chance for a party or celebration brings everyone out." Horatio looked around the deserted kitchen.

"Mmm … we seem to be alone for the moment. Do you think I could …"

Whatever else he was about to say was lost as Jean came bursting in.

"Oh, there you two are!" She sighed dramatically. "I've been looking for you, Horatio. I'm supposed to tell you that Deputy Opterhoste wants to talk to you. Something about a man he saw wandering around outside. Ghost had him on the run, but he's chained up and the guy got away. The Deputy said he'd catch up with you out in his patrol car." Emily heard Horatio swear softly and then he was heading out the back door after telling Emily to stay close to Jean. He would find her after talking to the Deputy.

Watching him go, Emily sighed. Jean looked at her friend and said encouragingly,

"It will be ok, Em." Jean noticed how her friend had gone pale beneath her make-up.

"You look ready to drop. Let's go find your grandmother and see when you and Horatio can escape, hmm?" Emily nodded, and turned to follow her friend, casting one more backward glance at the door.

Horatio had gone outside without a coat or gloves and the sub-zero night air made him hurry. He gratefully got into the warm patrol car as he greeted the Deputy.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your bride, Horatio, but I thought you should know. Ghost had someone on the run out here. I was watching the front door, so whoever it was was gone by the time I made it around back. Ghost is chained, so the guy got lucky and got away. I did check around his doghouse, but it would appear he didn't get a bite out of the intruder." Horatio and the deputy talked for fifteen more minutes. Leaving the car, Horatio decided it was time to take Emily and disappear.

Forty-five minutes later, he was tossing the Mustang keys to Frank.

"I'll take the SUV, less noticeable. I'll see you back in Miami in a few days. Thank you for being here Frank."

Jean hugged her friend tightly.

"Congratulations, Em. I'm so happy for you. Now, go off with that new husband of yours and forget about all of us for a little while, hmmm? Call me when you get back to Miami and we'll have a long lunch."

Then Horatio was helping Emily into the SUV and soon they were bumping along the drive, Deputy Opterhoste following them in his patrol car. It felt so good to sit down. Emily leaned back and closed her eyes, telling herself she would just rest until they got to the Resort. When Horatio glanced at her in the dim light of the car, he saw she had fallen asleep. Upon reaching the Resort, Horatio pulled into the parking area and Deputy Opterhoste pulled up beside him. Sliding the window down, he thanked the Deputy for the escort.

"Not a problem Lieutenant. I didn't see anyone following us and I'll kind of hang around this area for a half hour or so, just in case. Congratulations!" With a wave of his hand, he drove off and Horatio continued on to the parking area in front of the townhouse he and Emily were calling home for the next few days.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Happiness For H: Something In White

**January 31 (The Wedding Night)**

Horatio parked the car and looked at Emily. He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt, but she didn't wake up. Lightly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, he whispered,

"Emily, wake up sweetheart." Her hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Horatio…" Emily slowly became aware the SUV had stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She felt her cheeks grow warm, thankful for the dimness of the car's interior.

"No worries, but let's get you inside." He was out his door and around the SUV before she had a chance to open the door. Keeping his arm around her, he walked her the few feet to the door and opened it. Emily stepped inside the small hallway and stopped in disbelief. She didn't hear him go back to the SUV for her overnight bag.

A fire was crackling in the fireplace by the windows looking out over the Lake. Candles flickered on the mantel and tabletops and the small bar in the kitchen. From hidden speakers came the beginning of Eric Clapton's "You Look Beautiful Tonight". As Emily ventured further inside, she saw an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two fluted glasses sat on the table near the fireplace. The sofa had been pushed back and several blankets had been spread out in front of the fire. Emily could just make out a stack of pillows off to the side of the sofa.

A blast of cold air signaled Horatio's arrival back inside and she turned to look at him.

"How did you do this?" she asked wonderingly, spreading her arms out. Emily saw the glittering snow on his bright hair and dark suit jacket. Shaking it off, he answered,

"I had some help from Jean and Alexx. I didn't want to leave you alone at the reception to run back here." He stopped in front of her. "I hope you like it," he said quietly, his blue eyes searching her face. "I'll … just run your bag upstairs and be right back." While he was gone, Emily wandered over to the downstairs bathroom. Once more, candles flickered on the vanity and the edge of the tub.

Horatio found her standing near the patio doors, her arms wrapped around herself as she let she let the sound of the pounding waves rumble out in the darkness wash over her. Emily heard his light step behind her, then the warm strength of his arms were sliding around her waist.

"Hmmm," Emily murmured as she leaned against him. "You smell like snow and you feel kind of chilly. You'd stay warmer if you wore your jacket," she added teasingly, slanting a glance up at him. Horatio chose to ignore her comment.

"Cold sweetheart?" He asked as he traced his fingers along the skin left bare by the plunging back and neckline of her dress. Emily nodded breathlessly, shivering a little as his lips brushed her neck. "I can run you a bath or" he paused, his deep blue eyes looking into hers, "we could get comfortable in front of the fire." A brief picture of the first night they had made love flashed into Emily's mind and she relaxed against him. Resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes roamed over his face. The possessive look in those blue eyes caused new shivers to dance down her spine. Licking her lips, she asked,

"Could you … help me out of this dress? I can't reach all the tiny buttons on the back …" her voice trailed off.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." His silky voice slid over the bare skin of her neck and shoulders.

Emily felt his warm mouth trail kisses from the nape of her neck down the bare skin of her back to where the tiny silk covered buttons began. Horatio slowly began unhooking the small buttons, taking his time. After they were all undone, she turned to face him, her hazel eyes meeting the possessive blue gaze of his. She slid her arms around his neck, bringing his head down for her kiss. Stroking the hair at his nape, she brushed her lips against his several times until with a groan, his mouth opened.

Emily took her time kissing Horatio, teasing his mouth with her tongue, while her hands slid down to his shoulders. Slowly she pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders and felt him shrug out of it. As her fingers began working the buttons on his shirt, Horatio groaned and lifted his mouth from hers.

"Minx," he said softly, his blue eyes almost indigo. Emily trembled at the passion she saw in those eyes, but continued with her task of unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching the waistband of his pants, she pulled the shirt out and finished with the buttons, then pushed it from his shoulders. Horatio shrugged out of it and Emily lifted a tentative hand to hover over one of the scars on his chest.

Mistaking her hesitation for something else, he said huskily,

"I know they're ugly Emily. They'll fade with time." Her startled eyes flew up to meet his and she whispered,

"It's not that Horatio."

Looking deeply into her eyes, he said huskily,

"Sweetheart, why don't we move over by the fire and get comfortable?" Emily nodded. Her arms went around his neck as he picked her up and made his way over to the blankets laid out in front of the fire. As the waves pounded against the icy rocks and the fire crackled and popped in the fireplace, Horatio and Emily kindled the passion that had been simmering all these weeks into a roaring fire of it's own.

Aftwards, Emily lay contentedly in Horatio's arms, the warm afterglow of their shared passion settling over them like a warm blanket. Turning her head and kissing his shoulder, she murmured,

"I will always love you, Horatio. You are as much a part of my life as this Lake and the woods and the Lodge. I want to make you happy." Emily searched his blue eyes, her fingers lightly stroking his arm.

"I love you Emily," he said huskily. "You are everything to me, Sweetheart." She smiled at him, her dimple deepening in her cheek. Dropping a kiss on her mouth, he asked huskily,

"Champagne Sweetheart?" She nodded and they toasted each other, then settled back to watch the fire as they sipped.

Much later, Horatio helped Emily to her feet, then swept her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Happiness For H: Something In White

**The Wedding Night – part 2**

Horatio watched Emilyfor several minutes, his hands in the pockets of his black silk robe. She was sleeping peacefully, her head for once not buried under the comforter. It had been a long day for both of them and he really should let her get her rest. But it was their wedding night and he very much wanted to feel her responding to his touch once again. Sitting down on the bed beside her, Horatio leaned over and began to drop soft kisses on her lips.

Emily's sleep-drugged mind slowly became aware of the feather-light touch of Horatio's mouth and she turned her head from his kiss. Those lips followed however, and when she lifted her arms to push him away, her hands encountered silky material covering his muscled arms. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she found herself looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Lieutenant I hope you are prepared to deal with the consequences of waking me up," she said sleepily. Her toes curled at the possessive look in his eyes.

"Mmmm, just exactly what type of consequences did you have in mind sweetheart?" He began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Very serious ones, Lieutenant," she said breathlessly, as his wandering lips sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Do they involve coffee or chocolate?" Horatio lifted his head long enough to look into her eyes, satisfied that the sleepiness was quickly disappearing from their hazel depths. He nuzzled the sensitive spot on her neck. Emily laughed softly.

"Maybe afterwards," she admitted, "but right now, I've got other plans for you, Horatio."

"I'm listening, sweetheart," he murmured, slipping one of his hands beneath the blankets. He felt her tremble from the warm touch of his hand against her skin. Emily's hands slid down his chest, finding the knotted belt at his waist.

"You have too many clothes on Horatio," she said softly, her fingers busy with the knot. He felt her hands on his waist as she pushed the silky material aside.

"Look at me Emily," he said huskily and she found herself looking into the brilliant blue fire of his eyes in the flickering candlelight.

"Horatio." It was almost a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emily." His mouth covered hers in a sensual kiss and Emily felt the heat of his body as he joined her beneath the comforter.

Emily awoke the next morning to the sound of the wind howling outside the windows. She snuggled deeper beneath the comforter, Horatio's arm heavy around her waist. For some time she lay there, watching him sleep. His hair was tousled and some had fallen across his forehead as he slept. Light lashes rested against his tanned skin and the tiny lines that she could see at the corner of his eyes when he was awake were all but gone. Her gaze was drawn to his mouth, relaxed in sleep. She blushed when she thought of the wanton way she had returned his kisses last night, urging him to make love to her.

'I need coffee,' she thought as she debated the pros and cons of getting out of the toasty warm bed. In the end, the need for coffee won out and she carefully slipped from beneath Horatio's arm. The satin and lace negligee Jean had given her left little to the imagination and barely reached her knees. Shivering in the coolness of the upstairs bedroom, Emily looked around for her bag and dug out her sweats. Collecting her toiletries bag, she retreated to the bathroom.

Horatio woke to the welcome aroma of brewing coffee mingling with frying bacon wafting up the open stairway from the kitchen below. He lay there for some moments listening to the soft strains of Maire Brennan's "Misty Eyed Adventures" mixing with Emily's voice singing along. When he went to flip back the comforter, the gold wedding band Emily had placed on his finger yesterday caught his eye. Her expression had been full of love as she promised to love him for better or for worse. It had been all he could do not to take her in his arms right then and there and kiss her until the world faded away.

Emily was sipping her coffee, watching the wind throw waves at the rock formation jutting out from the shore. She didn't hear Horatio come down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Caine." His sexy soft voice tickled her ear as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm …" Emily leaned her head back to rest against his chest. "I like the way that sounds, Horatio."

The End


End file.
